


The God Of Appetite (Dios del Apetito) - Spanish Translation

by Monaninna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will Graham, Dream Seduction, Gaslighting, Hannibal loves toying with Will, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will Graham, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Turning, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monaninna/pseuds/Monaninna
Summary: Profesor William Graham, de la Universidad de Georgetown viajará por todo Europa en nombre del Doctor Jack Crawford, quien busca evidencia de la existencia de un ser que a cazado mujeres y hombres jóvenes por más de una década. Aunque algunos piensan que las muertes eran causadas por asesinos humanos o animales salvajes, Crawford insistía que estaban detrás de una criatura--un vampiro. Will no sabe en que creer, pero con su capacidad de simpatizar, es capaz de entrar a la mente de muchos asesinos... y lo que ha visto lo ha perturbado. Will espera encontrar al responsable con la ayuda de Hannibal Lecter, el doctor del pueblo cerca del centro de los ataques.Está historia no me pertenece, sólo la traduzco con el permiso de la autora.Obra original de mokuyoubi en AO3https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099258/chapters/11729051





	1. As the Angel Begins to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).
  * A translation of [The God of Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099258) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: En respuesta al comentario en Tumblr de byyodalicious: el vampiro del viejo tiempo AU con hannibal como un personaje parecido a drácula, entra Will, el apuesto y fascinante viajero que aparece en la puerta de hannibal y hannibal no se atreve a matarlo. Pero sorpresa, es un cazador de vampiros encubierto.
> 
> Sólo una especie de ...
> 
> PG para el primer capítulo.

Después de sus viajes en bote, tren, carruaje, y finalmente a pie cuando los caminos eran demasiado traicioneros incluso para andar en caballo, Will se encontró en la única posada de habla inglesa en todo el noreste de Lituania dirigida por una pareja inglesa. Lo abrigaron junto a la chimenea rodeados por la fragancia del ajo. Los bulbos colgaban de las vigas, y alrededor de las ventanas y puertas.

Beverly, la mitad de la pareja que dirigía la posada, había puesto un vaso de brandywine caliente en su mano tan pronto como tomó asiento. Luego Brian, la otra mitad, colocó frente a él un cuenco humeante de estofado de conejo. Ahora estaba enrojecido por el vino, y adormecido por su estómago lleno y por las actividades del día.

El bosque había sido denso, el camino estaba cubierto de maleza y retorcidas raíces, y Will había caído más de una vez dejando su cuerpo magullado y dolorido. Un baño caliente parecía en orden, luego la cama. Sin embargo, Will había sido advertido por Alana más de una vez sobre su rudeza y la camarera tenía la sonrisa más encantadora. Así que se quedó, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas sobre América, sus estudios y su propósito de visitar.

"Pero realmente no creé en vampiros, ¿verdad, profesor?", Preguntó Molly con una sonrisa burlona. Haciendo que sus mejillas rosadas se curvarán de la manera más atractiva.

"Hay cosas que me a dicho Dr. Crawford que desafían la lógica y la ciencia," Will dijo con cautela "Confió en el plenamente. Si el dice que a visto y experimentado estas cosas, yo creeré en que en verdad ocurrieron."

"Porque aquí?" Molly insistió "Nada de eso pasa aquí." Will arqueó una ceja, con los labios torcidos hacia un lado, y miró de reojo el ajo que caía decorativamente sobre sus cabezas.

Molly rió abiertamente y levanto sus manos en rendición "Es solo superstición," ella dijo "No tengo ninguno en mi cuarto." 

Will estaba casi seguro que eso era algun tipo de invitación y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse a la implicación, sus ojos mirando al suelo. Ella era encantadora, pero el no estaba buscando alguna complicación. No lo pudo evitar, pero termino notando el peso extra que ella llevaba y la manera que se movía como si hubiera cambiado su centro de balance. Una nueva madre. 

"Las cruces son mas convincentes," susurro.

"Me asegurare de decírselo a los Zellers," dijo Molly.

"Entiendo tu punto." se encoje ante su paso en falso "Respondiendo a tu pregunta del porque aquí. El informé de Dr. Crawford demuestra un ascenso de muertes violentas por la región desde el inicio de Junio." 

Lo mencionado cambio algo en la amistosa expresión de Molly. La sonrisa congelada y su mirada deslizada hacia un lado. Will pudo sentir su miedo y permitió que la habitación se desenfocará a su alrededor, los sonidos apagados con un débil zumbido.

Había un hombre--El esposo de Molly-- valiente, bondadoso y simple, probablemente el mejor hombre que ella a conocido. Will sabia de quien se trataba. Una de las muertes mas recientes de algunos cortos meses atrás. El cuerpo fue encontrado en el río, demasiado fresco para haber estado muerto por mucho tiempo. El impacto de eso, junto con el estrés y el pánico debió haberla enviado a trabajo de parto temprano. Will vio los efectos de esto en cómo se mantuvo tiesa y su sonrisa se estiró un poco demasiado tensa. Eso era más que el agotamiento normal de cuidar a un bebé. 

"Este país trata de sostenerse," dice Molly con voz un poco temblorosa. "Todavía nos estamos recuperando de la hambruna y los soldados rusos son estrictos con nosotros tan cerca de la frontera. No necesitas inventar unas criaturas míticas cuando el inverno llega y los lobos se hacen mas audaces con el hambre."

"Por supuesto," Will estaba de acuerdo. "Si ese es el caso, entonces no habrá nada que encontrar para mi y entonces regresare con Dr. Crawford."

Molly se excuso para ver si el baño estaba listo. Había tensión alrededor de la linea de sus labios y ojos. Se agarró a un collar que se había deslizado debajo de su escote, ahora apretado con fuerza en su puño. 

De su lugar detrás de la barra, Brian los miraba con sus brazos cruzados encima de su pecho y con un seño de desaprobación hacia Will. "No creas que conseguirás una respuesta diferente de todos los de esta área," el dijo. " Es un pueblo pequeño-- creo que todos hubiéramos notado la presencia de monstruos rondando por las calles."

Will reflexionó sobre estas reacciones en su habitación mientras se sumergía en la bañera humeante. El no necesariamente esperaba que los locales creyeran en vampiros, pero ciertamente deberían de recibir cualquier ayuda para descubrir la fuente detrás de las desapariciones, y muertes de sus amigos y seres queridos.

No seria fácil recolectar la información que necesitaba-- peor que el tiempo en Romanía. El hablaba un poco de polaco cual le a ayudado mucho durante su viaje, pero su ruso era horrible. Durante los pocos meses de su estadía a estudiado en cada momento dado. Cuando noto que Bella estaba muy enferma haciendo imposible para Jack viajar, termino con Will viajando por su propia cuenta. 

Podía leer lo suficiente para sobrevivir, pero no podía imaginar que eso lo llevaría muy lejos con los nativos hostiles.

Sin embargo, esas preocupaciones son para lidiar en la mañana. Ahora, con el agua calmando sus músculos cansados y otra copa de brandywine, sus pensamientos empezaban a disminuir. El constante aluvión de emoción e información fue embotado por su agotamiento y el alcohol. Cuando apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera su mente estaba felizmente vacía.

Justo cuando Will comenzó a quedarse dormido una sensación de inquietud le recorrió la espalda. Ahí vino la clara sensación de que lo estaban observando, y obligó a que sus ojos se abrieran. La habitación estaba vacía, y la puerta cerrada y con seguro. En el segundo piso la ventana daba al bosque. Los únicos ojos capaces de mirar a través del cristal cubierto de escarcha eran los de las criaturas del bosque que moraban en las ramas de los árboles.

De todos modos, Will se levantó del baño tibio y se envolvió en su bata de baño, antes de cruzar la habitación y cerrar las pesadas cortinas con un chasquido superficial. La inquietante sensación lo siguió, sin embargo, mientras se vestía para acostarse y se cepillaba los dientes. Solo una vez que fue enterrado bajo las mantas, con una almohada sobre su cabeza el ya estaba muerto para el mundo.

*

El mañana llego muy rápido y Will se vistió para el frío antes de bajar a desayunar. Molly era profesional pero tranquila hacia el, y Brian lo ignoraba. Mientras Will termino su porridge, Beverly pasaba, limpiando las mesas de los otros invitados. Se inclino lo suficientemente cerca para que no la escucharan. 

"Dr. Lecter es el único doctor en el área," dijo ella. "Si hay alguien que sabría sobre muertes misteriosas, seria el. Si te encuentra interesante, te podría ayudar con tu investigación. También habla ingles."

Will le regalo una sonrisa honesta y rara, "Gracias." El era completamente inútil sin Jack a su lado. Su información por correspondencia con un doctor polaco tres pueblos delante era lamentablemente obsoleta-- el doctor que menciono murió hace una década atrás, Will lo supo cuando llego a Šilai un día antes de llegar a su destino. 

Beverly le dedico su propia sonrisa generosa y sacudió la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Sobre el puente, la casa amarilla con la cúpula del tragaluz."

La casa era imposible de confundir. En el tramo principal que atraviesa el pueblo, pasando el puñado de tiendas y apartamentos pequeños, el camino embarrado dio paso a adoquines. Terminó con la suave pendiente de la colina, donde las casas tenían algo de espacio para respirar, y termino  
frente el portón de hierro forjado. 

La puerta estaba abierta, y una placa colgaba del correo al lado, indicando los servicios proporcionados por el médico, Hannibal Lecter. Will se tragó su ansiedad por explicar su situación a otro desconocido y se dirigió hacia la puerta, golpeando firmemente la aldaba.

Después de un momento una chica respondió, quizás dieciséis, con su largo cabello castaño recogido hacia atras. Will cometió el error de mirar dentro de sus frecuentados ojos azules y vio a un hombre, su padre, que la adoraba, quien... Will apartó la mirada, pero aún vio el rocío de rojo arterial, sintiendo que salpicaba su cara, caliente y grueso. Ahí estaba la cicatriz en su cuello, justo por encima de su alto cuello de encaje.

Hablaba en ruso, tan roto y mal pronunciado como el de Will. Cuando no respondió de inmediato, ella lo intentó de nuevo en polaco y le preguntó: "¿Necesita ver al doctor?"

Secándose la cara como si la sangre estuviera realmente allí, Will negó con la cabeza y respiro profundo. "Sí, ¿Está disponible?"

"Está con un paciente, ¿está enfermo o lesionado?" Ella lo observo de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada escrutadora, y con un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos. Una inmediata desconfianza de él.

"No, ah..." Will rebuscó en su bolsillo buscando su caja de tarjetas. "Soy el Profesor William Graham, de la Universidad de Georgetown". Le entregó una de sus tarjetas de presentacion y ella la tomó, la leyó con atención, y su sospecha pareció crecer. Ella lo miró en silencio, con las cejas levantadas expectantes. "Estoy aquí en un proyecto de investigación, y esperaba que el Doctor Lecter pudiera ayudar".

La chica miró por encima de su propio hombro hacia una puerta cerrada. Dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta completamente, "Puedes esperar en el salón".

La casa estaba tan bien por dentro como por fuera, con la entrada de madera y la luz del sol entrando por el tragaluz colocado en el techo sobre la escalera. La chica lo condujo al salón, decorado al estilo japonés. Vibrantes paredes azules, muebles de ébano lacado adornados con líneas limpias y brillantes de color dorado. Un traje completo de armadura samurai entre dos ventanas. 

Will hizo una observación de la habitación, analizando con detalle los finos y delicados tesoros que decoraban los estantes y las mesas. A diferencia de las casas en Inglaterra y Nueva York donde había visto el estilo, los muebles y las baratijas en realidad provenían de Japón, en lugar de imitaciones occidentales.

"Profesor Graham", dijo una voz profunda, y la atención de Will se desvió de la pintura sobre el manto. El dueño de la voz era un hombre bien vestido, guapo con pómulos afilados y ojos que se veían negros a la sombra de la habitación. Había un aire a su alrededor que gritaba aristócrata.

"Doctor Lecter." Will cruzó la habitación entre ellos para ofrecerle la mano. El agarre de Dr. Lecter era fuerte, su piel suave y helada.

"Me disculpo", dijo Dr. Lecter, en inglés. "Acabo de terminar con un paciente y tenia que lavarme. Aquí, en el invierno, se necesita algo de tiempo para que el agua se caliente ".

"Tener agua surgiendo, tan lejos, debe ser agradable", dijo Will, incómodamente en la conversación.

Dr. Lecter le dirigió una mirada ligeramente divertida. "Por favor, tome asiento". Hizo un gesto hacia las delicadas sillas que rodeaban una mesa baja, y esperó hasta que Will se sentara antes de tomar asiento. "Abigail me dice que eres profesor en Georgetown. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Will había cometido un error la noche anterior, dejando que el tema del vampiro saliera a luz cuando el estaba cansado y distraído de su largo viaje. Obviamente, había agriado el estado de ánimo en la posada. Tendría que proceder con más cuidado aquí.

Aunque había querido decir lo que le había dicho a Molly sobre confiar en el juicio de Jack, pero todavía era un paso demasiado lejos para que Will dijera que creía, irrevocablemente en los vampiros. Tenía mucho más sentido que estuvieran estudiando el trabajo de un hombre de carne y hueso, o quizás hombres, trabajando juntos para cometer estos asesinatos.

"Soy profesor de conducta criminal. Junto con mi colega el Dr. Jack Crawford, un científico forense, hemos estado investigando varias muertes en Rumania, Bulgaria y aquí, en Lituania, buscando una conexión ".

Will sacó un diario de su maleta y lo abrió en la página correcta antes de pasárselo al Doctor Lecter. Allí hizo una lista ordenada de los nombres, organizados según el país y la región, luego en la fecha en que desaparecieron y, si alguna vez se había recuperado un cuerpo.

Dr. Lecter examinó la lista. Aquí, en la fría luz azul de las cortinas abiertas sus ojos eran de un marrón intenso no tan extraño, y su piel se veía tan pálida y perfecta como el mármol. Un único surco apareció entre sus cejas cuando terminó y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Will. Fue extraño, pero no hubo un flujo repentino de conocimiento no deseado por el contacto visual.

"Una conexión entre las muertes que ocurrieron con muchos años de diferencia y en una variedad de lugares sugeriría un asesino capaz de viajar a gran distancia con aparente facilidad durante un corto período de tiempo", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Incluso suponiendo que comenzara en su juventud, ahora sería un hombre viejo. Eso parece bastante extravagante ".

"¿Más extravagante que la idea de que docenas de asesinatos fueron cometidos por desconocidos, todos siguiendo el mismo patrón?", Preguntó Will. "Las víctimas son principalmente hombres y mujeres jóvenes entre los dieciséis y veinticinco años, solteros, casi todos sin familia. Nadie que los extrañe. Todos ellos desaparecieron mientras viajaban solos, generalmente de noche."

"Supongo que podrías explicarlo de esa manera", dijo Will. "Después de todo, son objetivos fáciles y atractivos. Pero todos los cuerpos drenados de sangre, cuellos mutilados. No. " Negó con la cabeza. "Eso no puede ser una coincidencia."

"Parece poco probable", asintió Dr. Lecter.

"He considerado la posibilidad de que haya tomado a un aprendiz", dijo Will. "O, que son los crímenes de un grupo de hombres, quizás un culto".

"Un culto", repitió Dr. Lecter. Una expresión distante tomó su rostro, y por un momento se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Luego sacudió la cabeza con desdén y volvió toda su atención en Will. "¿Es esa tu opinión profesional?"

"Es la explicación más razonable", dijo Will. "Incluso si el asesino original ha entrenado a un aprendiz, las distancias son, a veces, casi insuperables. Lex Parsimoniae, un grupo de asesinos es una explicación mucho más simple ".

"Sea como sea, tengo curiosidad por escuchar su opinión, en lugar de una explicación de lo que es más probable. Como estudiante de comportamiento criminal, ¿cree que estos crímenes fueron cometidos por un grupo de hombres? ", Preguntó Dr. Lecter.

Había algo en su expresión-- un desafío y un sondeo, como si viera a través de las paredes cuidadosamente erigidas de Will, hasta el embrollo de una emoción cruda y conflictiva. No era diferente de la mirada que Alana le daba a veces, aunque sin piedad. En cambio, Dr. Lecter parecía intrigado, de manera clínica y distante.

Will cerró los ojos y examinó las diversas fotografías de la escena del crimen que había visto, las descripciones vibrantes donde la fotografía no estaba disponible. Aunque lo intentó, descubrió que no podía descartar por completo el relato de Jack sobre las criaturas que se escondían de la luz del sol y cazaban por la noche; quienes eran invulnerables a las balas y cuchillas, incluso a los estragos del tiempo, sus únicas debilidades son la luz del sol, el fuego y la estaca al corazón; Demonios que se alimentaban de la sangre de los humanos para su sustento.

Cuando se deslizó en la piel de este asesino, ya que era solo uno, no era diferente de lo que Will imaginó que sería sumergirse en las frías profundidades de un lago congelado. Sin fondo, frío, quieto y sin vida.

Will caminaba por el bosque, y aunque había un manto de hojas anaranjadas y rojas debajo de sus pies, sus pasos eran inútiles. Un joven se abrió paso por el camino en la distancia.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Will podía verlo y oírlo con bastante claridad, no los detalles de la ropa que llevaba ni la melodía que silbaba. No, vio la forma en que su respiración perturbaba el aire que lo rodeaba y el efecto ondulante de cada exhalación. Escuchó el torrente de sangre en sus venas, el corazón latía rápido por el esfuerzo. El calor de su cuerpo era una distorsión visible de la luz brillante, que se elevaba de su piel y se dispersaba en el aire fresco de la noche.

Con apenas más que un susurro de tela y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Will estaba en el camino frente al hombre. Hubo un destello momentáneo de miedo, pero entonces Will se acercó y extendió una mano y el hombre se acercó a él sin vacilar y se dejó atrapar.

Cada vez que se permitía reflejar la mente del asesino, esto era lo que veía. Las circunstancias y la configuración cambiaron ligeramente, pero el método fue siempre el mismo. Y, como siempre, cuando trató de desconectarse, incluso cuando sintió que se derramaba sangre caliente y cobriza en su boca, Will se sintió atrapado, como si el hielo se hubiera cerrado sobre su cabeza y se estuviera ahogando en la mente del asesino.

"Este hombre es calculador y sin remordimientos. En mayor parte, sus víctimas no sufren. No es por amabilidad. Al asesino le resulta más digno mantenerlos tranquilos hasta el final", dijo Will. "Encuentra su trabajo necesario, y no ve ninguna razón convincente para no matar, sus víctimas no son humanas para él. O no. Son humanos Él es el que no lo es. Piensa en sí mismo como un dios ".

"Fascinante, aunque poco ortodoxa metodología, profesor Graham", dijo Lecter, cuando Will abrió los ojos. Se sonrojó, frotándose las manos en los pantalones y desviando la mirada. "Era como si fueras a otro lugar completamente".

Will se encogió de hombros, luego recordó sus modales. Necesitaba la ayuda del doctor, después de todo. "He pasado muchos años metiéndome en la cabeza de los delincuentes más violentos que Estados Unidos tiene para ofrecer", dijo. "Después de un tiempo, se vuelve más bien, mundano".

"Como usted dice", permitió Dr. Lecter, con una gentil inclinación de cabeza. Cada uno de sus gestos era preciso, casi hipnótico de ver. "Debo admitir que no sé cómo podría ayudar a alguien con tu obvia habilidad".

"En la lista, se puede ver un número desproporcionado de las víctimas del antiguo Gran Duque de Lituania desaparecidas en el bosque entre aquí, Antašava y Palėvenė. El Dr. Crawford ha pasado una década correlacionando datos e investigando avistamientos. Si hay un hombre, es probable que haga que esta región sea la base de operaciones. Esperaba encontrar algunos registros más detallados de cualquier muerte misteriosa, lo que podría permitirnos reducir aún más su ubicación ".

"¿Con qué fin?" Preguntó Dr. Lecter. "Si este es un hombre, seguramente él mismo se está acercando a la muerte. A menos que..." el doctor arqueó una de sus cejas, la punta de su lengua presionando contra su labio superior.

"A menos que", repitió Will con gravedad, "él es inmortal".

El Dr. Lecter sonrió, un rápido y afilado destello de dientes. "Así que Abigail estaba en lo cierto", dijo. "Aunque ha estado en la ciudad menos de veinticuatro horas, el rumor es un trabajo duro, profesor. Brian Zeller dice que estás detrás de un vampiro ".

Will no se molestó en refutarlo. Se preparó para la censura que seguramente seguirá, aunque nunca llegó. Dr. Lecter lo miró divertido. Inesperado, Will vio cómo los días pasaban aquí, interminablemente. Aunque tenía dinero suficiente para viajar las propiedades en toda Europa, el Dr. Lecter se estableció aquí por un poco de nostalgia y obligación.

"Dr. Crawford ha desenterrado algunas pruebas muy convincentes", dijo Will.

"Creo que hay más que eso", dijo el Dr. Lecter. "Un hombre razonable no viajaría por el mundo persiguiendo a un asesino sobrenatural con la palabra de un colega, solo". Cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia un lado, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano.

"Sobrenatural o hombre, todavía está matando a personas inocentes, Dr. Lecter".

"Hannibal", dijo, el nombre lírico y fascinante con su acento. "Con su permiso, podría llamarle William?

"Will."

Dr. Lecter volvió a sonreír, con una perezosa y satisfecha curva en sus labios. "Will". La forma en que lo dijo lo hizo sonar como un nombre de mascota, íntimo y cálido. Will se movió en su asiento, desconcertado. "¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que viste, cuando cerraste los ojos antes?"

Will se estremeció. Ni siquiera era que el doctor estaba particularmente adelantado. Entre sus colegas, la etiqueta social fue decididamente más relajada que en general. Price no tenía idea de los límites, y la preocupación de Alana a menudo cruzaba una línea hacia lo que otros podrían considerar inapropiado. Obviamente, el hecho de que Will estuviera aquí, solo, no del todo dispuesto, hablaba de cómo Jack le imponía regularmente más allá de lo que debería esperarse de otro en su posición.

No, esto era algo completamente diferente, que se asentaba pesadamente en las entrañas de Will, dejando su piel con una sensación punzante y sobrecalentada. "Las cosas que veo, la mayoría de la gente lo encontraría inquietante".

Dr. Lecter lo miró a los ojos y a Will le resultó difícil apartar la vista. "Como médico, puedo asegurarte que hay muy poco que me molesta".

"Quería decir...que no es la violencia", dijo Will. Él a menudo evita discutir su habilidad, ahora es difícil ponerlo en palabras. "Así es como me hace..." Se detuvo abruptamente y se aclaró la garganta. "Esto no es algo que quisiera discutir".

"Oh, pero me gustaría mucho escuchar más", dijo Dr. Lecter. Su voz era tranquila y extrañamente emocionante. Will le lanzó una mirada furiosa y estaba a punto de decir que no le importaba. Al diablo los modales--Doctor Lecter no los merecía con este comportamiento. Solo entonces Lecter continuó: "Estaré encantado de ayudarte con tu investigación, si solo me permites esto, por favor".

Will consideró irse a casa con las manos vacías. Pero ya había mucho en los hombros de Jack, con Bella desvaneciendose. Si tan solo Will pudiera ayudar de alguna manera. Darle un poco de paz. Si tan solo Will pudiera descubrir la verdad detrás de este vampiro de una vez por todas. La respuesta a la pregunta del Dr. Lecter fue un precio tan pequeño que pagar.

"Cuando dije que había estado dentro de las cabezas de los criminales, lo que quise decir es que soy capaz de pensar sus pensamientos, sentir sus emociones", explicó Will. Lanzó una mirada vacilante al Dr. Lecter para evaluar su reacción. La atención del médico fue arrastrada. "Es una habilidad útil que la universidad presta regularmente a la policía".

"¿Y qué sentiste dentro de la mente de este asesino?", Preguntó Lecter.

Will deseaba tener que profundizar más en esos pensamientos, pero la verdad era que se encontraban cerca de la superficie, empujando constantemente contra los límites de la restricción, amenazando con liberarse.

"Me sentí antiguo y poderoso", dijo, entrecortadamente. "Pude ver los hilos de la mortalidad de mis víctimas, acortados por mi trabajo, y fue ... apropiado. El orden correcto de las cosas. Cuando yo, cuando los mordí, fue satisfactorio. Primitivamente así. No era nada como los otros asesinos que he visto. Esto es un depredador apical, seguro en su posición de supremacía y se sintió ... " Will tragó saliva y se hizo escupir la palabra. "sublime ".

"¿Estás molesto por estos sentimientos?", Preguntó Dr. Lecter, recostándose en su asiento, con las manos juntas. "O tu reacción a ellos?"

"Doctor Lecter--"

"Hannibal".

"Doctor Lecter", dijo Will, luchando contra el impulso de apretar los dientes y perder. "Teníamos un trato. Respondí su pregunta ".

"De hecho", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Quid pro quo". Se puso de pie elegantemente. "Ven conmigo; Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu vampiro ".


	2. And the Devils Begins to Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Okay, mentí, supongo que tendrá tres partes!

Dr. Lecter llevó a Will a su estudio, una habitación que se alzaba dos pisos con estanterías que cubrían una pared del piso al techo. Aunque el sol brillaba a través de la ventana que abarcaba las dos estancias, y un fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea, la habitación aún se sentía opresivamente oscura: maderas oscuras, alfombras oscuras y ornamentadas, colores oscuros en las paredes y telas. Will debería haberlo encontrado incómodo, pero por el contrario, se sentía como un agradable retiro.

Los registros que conservaba Dr. Lecter eran bastante extensos, al igual que los del médico anterior y el anterior, todos los cuales Lecter había conservado. Jack estaría encantado de tenerlos en sus manos. El Doctor Lecter examinó una publicación tras otra, así como algunos volúmenes sobre el folclore local.

Se centraron en los registros durante la mayor parte del día. Will apenas se detuvo, incluso cuando Abigail entró con una bandeja de té y sándwiches por la tarde. Cuando Lecter dejó de lado su propio volumen, Will se obligó a hacer lo mismo. Agarró uno de los delicados sandwiches y le dio un mordisco apresurado y excesivamente grande.

"Es interesante que hagas una conclusión directa de que es un vampiro", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Hay una gran cantidad de folclore pagano en esta área, cuentos de grandes lobos con mandíbulas que pueden desgarrar el hierro. Criaturas que se ven y se comportan como seres humanos a la luz del día, y se alimentan de carne humana durante la noche. Si vamos a creer que el culpable es de naturaleza sobrenatural, ¿vamos a asumir automáticamente que es un vampiro?"

Will se lavó la boca con un trago de té. "¿Quién puede decir que la criatura de la que hablas y el vampiro no son la misma persona? Existen infinitas variaciones en la mitología de los vampiros, de región a región. Algunos no pueden caminar sobre un terreno sagrado, mientras que otros pueden vagar donde les plazca. Algunos tienen lenguas de púas, otros afilados colmillos como dientes. Hay versiones en el sur de vampiros que pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad".

El Doctor Lecter parecía sumamente divertido por todo esto y Will no lo culpo. Todavía podía recordar su propia reacción cuando Jack le habló por primera vez de la investigación que estaba haciendo.

"Usted debe haber reducido sus parámetros en sus estudios", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Cuéntame sobre este vampiro que estás cazando. ¿Puede cambiar de forma?".

Will frunció el ceño, inseguro de si estaba siendo burlado o no. "No", dijo secamente. "Si tal cosa como un vampiro existe, no creo que posea ninguna habilidad de cambiaforma. Sus únicos poderes, por así decirlo, son su relativa inmortalidad y una velocidad sobrenatural. Yo diría que las desventajas de su condición superan con creces cualquier beneficio ".

"¿Por qué es eso?" Dr. Lecter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos con interés. Le recordó a Will, extrañamente, a un ave de presa.

"Bueno, él solo caza de noche. Teniendo en cuenta que, junto con el hecho de que una de las pocas condiciones casi universales del vampirismo es la fotofobia, podemos suponer que el vampiro no puede moverse a la luz del día. Eso lo pone en una grave desventaja: una vez que sepamos su ubicación, será totalmente vulnerable a nosotros durante el día ".

"Eso es sólo una desventaja", dijo Dr. Lecter.

Will tomó otro bocado de su sándwich y se tomó su tiempo para masticar, dejando que el médico esperara su respuesta. Estaba un poco molesto por todas las preguntas, cuando todo lo que quería era obtener la información que necesitaba. Una vez que tragó, respondió: "Su necesidad de sangre, su miedo a la plata y las cruces, por no mencionar el hecho de que su inmortalidad le haría imposible permanecer en cualquier lugar por mucho tiempo para no llamar la atención. En general, un individuo sospechoso, sin duda, incluso si uno no cree en los vampiros ".

"Me había preguntado", murmuró Dr. Lecter y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Cuando se acercó, Will se sorprendió tanto por su audacia que todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse inmóvil, mientras el Doctor Lecter le tiraba de la cruz alrededor de su cuello. Enganchó un dedo en la cadena y dejó que la cruz cayera en su palma, observándola de cerca. "No te veía cómo un hombre religioso".

El sudor picaba en la parte posterior del cuello de Will y él se aclaró la garganta. Envolviendo su mano alrededor de la cadena, dio un pequeño tirón y el Doctor Lecter lo soltó con facilidad, recostandose en su silla. "El doctor Crawford insistió", dijo.

"Lo imaginaba", dijo Dr. Lecter. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona jugueteaba en sus labios. "No sería bueno enviarlo al campo sin algún tipo de protección".

Will se enderezó, metiendo la cadena dentro del cuello de su camisa. "Puedo cuidar de mí mismo", murmuró.

"No estaba cuestionando su capacidad", le aseguró Dr. Lecter, con un tono suave. "Parece que conoces a este asesino bastante íntimamente. Ciertamente, su evaluación de sus habilidades y su preparación para ellas son irreprochables ".

En la superficie sonaba como un halago, y no había nada en el tono o la expresión facial de Lecter que sugiriera lo contrario. Sin embargo, Will tuvo la clara impresión de que se estaba burlando de él.

Después del almuerzo, Will continuó leyendo los libros hasta que cayó la noche. Dr. Lecter se fue para ver a sus pacientes, otorgando el permiso para que Will usará los libros que necesitaba. Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Dr. Lecter volvió.

"Debo disculparme", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Me gustaría cenar con usted, pero ha surgido una emergencia en la siguiente ciudad y me necesitan. ¿Tal vez mañana por la noche?".

Will se quitó las gafas, las arrojó sobre su diario y se frotó los ojos doloridos. "No necesita hacer eso", protestó.

"No hay problema, se lo aseguro. Espero no sonar demasiado excéntrico cuando digo que tan encantador, como seguro de que la cocina de la Sra. Zeller no se podría comparar con la superioridad de mis platillos".

"¿Hace su propia comida?" Preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño con diversión."Bueno, si esos bocadillos son un indicio de su habilidad, supongo que tiene razón. Mucho menos ajo, por una cosa ".

Dr. Lecter se echó a reír, y Will quedó paralizado por la vista. No podía decir por qué, pero parecía que esa expresión estaba fuera de lugar en la cara de Lecter. "Me imagino que, con moderación, el ajo todavía disuadirá a tu vampiro", dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme", dijo Will. "La cena suena encantadora". Luego, agregó, con una mirada vacilante y de reojo, "También podría usar uno o dos días más con sus libros".

"Por supuesto", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Todo el tiempo que necesites. Y cuando hayas terminado mañana por la noche, cenaremos juntos. Ahora, realmente debo correr. Abigail se ocupará de usted ", Y con eso, Dr. Lecter se marchó.

*

Will durmió incómodo esa noche. Mientras se desnudaba, descubrió que tenía la misma sensación inestable de que estaba siendo observado como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Alguien había cerrado las cortinas durante el día y él las cerró nuevamente. Como precaución adicional, desempaco las cruces que había traído con él, colgandolas en la ventana. 

Las pesadillas no eran inusuales para Will. Había sufrido terrores nocturnos en su juventud, episodios de llantos de pánico incontrolables que su padre intentó desesperadamente consolar. Aquellos que se desvanecieron en la adolescencia, para ser reemplazados por las imágenes demasiado reales que obtuvo de las mentes de las personas en las calles. Mundano, pero totalmente horroroso: violación, abuso, crueldad persiguiéndolo en sus horas de vela y hasta en sus sueños.

Por supuesto, nada de eso se compara con lo que se hizo de sus sueños una vez que comenzó a trabajar con la policía. Nada de lo que había sucedido antes podría haberlo preparado para lo que vio cuando ocupó las mentes de los peores criminales que Estados Unidos tenía para ofrecer. Sus pesadillas no eran meros ecos de las cosas que veía. En su sueño, se convirtió en esos criminales. Y peor aún, le gustaba.

Esa noche fue diferente. Soñaba con pasillos oscuros y retorcidos, hechos de piedra desmoronada que eran iluminados con velas parpadeantes. Alguien estaba con él, aunque sabía que no podía decirlo. No había ni rastro de este otro ser, ni pasos, ni susurros de tela, ni siquiera el más leve sonido de la inhalación o exhalación de su respiración. Nunca vio huellas, ninguna interrupción del piso de tierra, ninguna sombra pasajera. Pero él no estaba solo.

Durante horas caminó por el sendero del laberinto, pero a pesar de que su fuerza disminuyó, a medida que se cansaba la cosa detrás de él se acercaba aún más. Will sabía que permitir que lo alcanzara lo llevaría a su perdición, y así siguió adelante. Ni siquiera hizo una pausa para descansar.

Por fin, el corredor se abrió a una habitación cavernosa, tan repentinamente que Will tropezó sorprendido. La habitación estaba vacía, salvo por un gran pedestal de piedra en el centro, rodeado de brillantes pilares. Sobre el pedestal había un ataúd. No podía decir por qué, pero Will se sintió decepcionado al verlo-- sin adornos. Sin esculturas ni adornos. Cuando apartó la tapa, no había forro de satén, ni forro. Había esperado algo diferente. Algo grandioso.

Entonces, una ráfaga de aire fresco agitó el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello, y Will se congeló de terror. Él no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía respirar. "No es para mí", susurró la voz, y una mano presionó contra su espalda, ardiendo en frío incluso a través de capas de ropa. "Continua. Entra. Veamos cómo te queda. "

Will se despertó en un sudor frío, enredado en las sábanas. La luz del día se asomaba por los bordes de las cortinas. Aunque no fue la oscura y depravada tortura a la que se había acostumbrado, tampoco cometería el error de decir que no era una pesadilla.

Lo llenó de fría inquietud que lo siguió a lo largo de la mañana. Estaba agotado mientras se refrescaba y se vestía, arrastrando los pies mientras bajaba las escaleras para desayunar. Era como si hubiera estado caminando toda la noche, y la idea de ir más allá, incluso hasta a la planta baja parecía un desafío insuperable.

Después del desayuno, le escribió una carta a Jack con la información que había reunido hasta el momento. Gracias al meticuloso apunte de los médicos, no solo pudo confirmar los datos que habían recopilado, sino que también encontró evidencia de nuevos incidentes. Más que nunca, Will estaba seguro de que este era el lugar correcto.

Cuando salió, fue para descubrir que la nieve había caído durante la noche. La luz del sol de la mañana se reflejó en el blanco resplandeciente y Will siseó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su abrigo de invierno. Hubo una gran conmoción, gritos y gente corriendo por la calle. Dado el tamaño de la ciudad, tenía que ser algo grande.

Will siguió el camino de barro rocoso en la misma dirección general que la casa del Dr. Lecter. Se separó antes de llegar a la colina, cruzando otro corredizo hacia los establos. Una multitud se había reunido afuera, detenida por un agente y dos miembros del Ejército Imperial Ruso, pero Will no podía entender las palabras confusas y frenéticas que se pronunciaban. Empujó a través de la multitud, escuchando los murmullos sobre el cazador de vampiros.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", Preguntó, lo suficiente en ruso para eso, al menos.

Su única respuesta fue una burla de uno de los hombres del ejército. Will se puso de puntillas, esforzándose por echar un vistazo más allá, y su mirada se fijó en un rostro familiar. "Doctor Lecter", gritó, agitando una mano mientras el hombre se volteaba completamente.

Dr. Lecter se acercó, le habló a los hombres que se encontraban en la puerta del establo con un tono frío y cortado, y luego Will fue conducido hacia adentro antes de que volviera a caer detrás. 

"¿Qué está pasando?" Will preguntó.

"Žiburinis", dijo Dr. Lecter e ignoró la fuerte reprimenda que venía de uno de los soldados. Dr. Lecter puso su mano en la espalda de Will, guiandolo hacia el establo. "Es como lo llaman los lugareños. Los soldados desaprueban cualquier uso de nuestra lengua materna ".

"¿Que es eso?" Will preguntó.

En lugar de responder, Dr. Lecter lo condujo al último puesto y Will se volteó para ver por sí mismo. Había una mujer, tal vez en sus veintitantos años, completamente desnuda, excepto la manta estrecha y la silla de montar sobre su espalda. Su cabello había sido cepillado hasta que brillara, trenzado en una serie de trenzas que estaban envueltas artísticamente sobre su cuello. Ella había sido apoyada en cuatro patas, como un animal, y amontonada. Y, tal vez lo más horrible de todo eran las herraduras que habían sido clavadas en sus manos y pies. La cantidad de sangre sugería que se había hecho mientras aún seguía viva.

"No hay signos de lucha, no hay marcas en su cuerpo, excepto las de las uñas. Hasta que pueda realizar un examen más exhaustivo, solo puedo asumir que murió de insuficiencia cardíaca", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Los lugareños están culpando a Žiburinis, un espíritu esquelético que vive en los bosques".

Will apenas lo escucho. En este punto, era automático, el balanceo del péndulo, el tiempo desenrollandose y la reconstrucción de la escena.

La chica pensaba que se está reuniendo con un amante en el bosque. Ella sonríe cuando Will se acerca, torciendo un dedo para atraerlo más cerca. Él envuelve una mano alrededor de su garganta y ella no lucha cuando él la empuja de regreso al árbol, y la besa y sus dientes perforan su lengua. La sangre brota entre sus bocas y cuando se separan, los ojos de ella están vidriosos.

Ella se queda quieta y con la cara en blanco cuando él desliza la brida sobre su cara, le permite llevarla a los establos. Él la atiende gentilmente, casi amorosamente, peinando y trenzando su cabello, acariciando su piel, colocando la silla de montar. Esos ojos azules apenas se estremecieron cuando ella estába descalza.

Entonces ella corre. Ella corre por horas durante la noche, galopando a cuatro patas, nunca flanqueando, como si estuviera siendo perseguida por el mismo diablo. Y Will piensa, mientras la sigue, deslizándose en los árboles sobre ella, ella está...

"¿Will?"

Will parpadeó, y Dr. Lecter se paró frente a él. Se habían movido, Will estaba de pie junto a la puerta de atrás, con vista al sendero que conducía directamente al bosque. Su mente estaba acelerada. "Siempre asumimos que el asesino que buscábamos tenía uno, modus operandi".

"¿Crees que este es el trabajo de tu vampiro?"

"Estoy seguro de eso", dijo Will. "Esto es del folclore: el hombre que descubre que la joven con quien está destinado a casarse es un vampiro. Él la frena y la monta por la noche, hasta que cae muerta de agotamiento. Aunque se ha entregado con esto ".

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Dr. Lecter, intrigado.

"A estas alturas ya se sabe por qué estoy aquí, y el vampiro ha escuchado. Este fue un mensaje para mí, pero él cometió un error. Hasta ahora la palabra puede haber viajado. Reduciendo un poco mi radio de búsqueda".

"Tal vez", dijo cuidadosamente Dr. Lecter, "esa fue su intención".

Will le dirigió una mirada aguda y cuestionadora. "¿Cree que se está burlando de mí?"

"O", dijo Dr. Lecter, "tal vez esté lanzando un desafío".

Will lo consideró, su mente divagando con las posibilidades. "Voy a tener que empezar de nuevo con sus libros", dijo al fin. "Esto lo cambia todo. Si a matado de esta manera antes, podría proporcionar más pistas sobre su identidad ".

"Si este vampiro se ha interesado personalmente en ti, es posible que no tengas que descubrir su ubicación", dijo Dr. Lecter. "Él podría venir a ti".

En retrospectiva, Will se daría cuenta de que había antes, bastantes indicios sobre su destino que simplemente no había visto.

*

Después de un día muy frustrante de volver a repasar los registros médicos, esta vez en busca de detalles inusuales, sin importar la causa de la muerte o el estado social de la víctima, la cabeza de Will latía con fuerza. Había demasiados datos, sin ninguna forma de reducirlos aún más, y cuando el reloj sonó siete veces, Dr. Lecter vino a retirarlo del estudio.

Fiel a su palabra, Dr. Lecter era un excelente cocinero. Abigail les trajo un plato tras otro: sopa cremosa de tomate con hinojo y muenster tostado, seguido de liebre asada frotada con hierbas dulces y envuelta en tocino, servida con mermelada de grosella roja, champiñones salteados y papas. Durante todo ese tiempo, el propio Lecter mantuvo el vaso de Will lleno de un vino tinto rico y embriagador.

"Abigail", dijo Will, una vez que entregó sus platos y abandonó la habitación. Se frotó el cuello en el lugar de su cicatriz. "¿Su padre?"

Dr. Lecter lo miró de reojo, dispuesto a darle un mordisco a su comida, y volvió a bajar el tenedor. "Sí", dijo. "Yo estaba en Brandeburgo en ese momento. Garrett Jacob Hobbs era un hombre enfermo, delirante. Había estado teniendo alucinaciones que lo llevarían a atacar a extraños en la calle. Me llamaron para evaluar la situación y cuando llegué, descubrí que ya había atacado a su familia. Logré salvar a Abigail, aunque su esposa estaba más allá de la ayuda que podía proporcionar ".

"Fue muy amable de su parte acogerla", dijo Will, permitiendo que la implicación cayera entre ellos.

Lecter sonrió, y su expresión era la de un hombre muy lejano, perdido en sus pensamientos. "Ella me recordó a mi hermana", dijo.

"Oh". Will miró su plato, puesto en su lugar. "Yo no..."

"Esta bien", le aseguró Lecter. "No es el primero en hacer tal suposición, y dudo que seas el último. Vi en Abigail un gran potencial, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se desperdiciara. Una chica de su edad, huérfana, tendrían pocas opciones disponibles para ella, así que la tomé bajo mi ala ".

"Lo siento", dijo Will. "Eso fue grosero".

"Algo me dice que no le importa mucho las sutilezas sociales", dijo Dr. Lecter.

Will se encogió de hombros y luego se echó a reír. "Sí, bueno... es difícil preocuparse mucho por el ataque constante de los pensamientos y emociones de los demás. Gastó una gran cantidad de energía tratando de ignorarlo todo ".

"Comprensible", dijo Dr. Lecter. "¿Has buscado métodos para controlar tu habilidad? Una barrera, por así decirlo, entre usted y el mundo exterior ".

"Lo hace parecer que soy un lector de mentes", dijo Will. Tal vez era el vino, o la deliciosa comida, pero estaba empezando a sentirse relajado y cómodo, a gusto. Ciertamente ayudó que Lecter fuera una mente simple y discreta. Ningún aluvión interminable de pensamientos presionando sobre él.

Dr. Lecter le dirigió una sonrisa simple. suavizando sus rasgos de una manera inesperada. "No, Will, no hay nada sobrenatural en ti".

Abigail limpió sus platos y Dr. Lecter vio a Will en el estudio antes de preparar el postre. Una voz en su mente que sonaba sospechosamente como si Jack Crawford estuviera señalando que podía aprovechar la oportunidad para continuar con su investigación, pero las sillas aquí eran mucho más grandes y más cómodas que las de la sala, y estaban cerca del fuego. 

Will tomó asiento, contemplando las llamas parpadeantes y se encontró a punto de dormirse cuando Lecter regresó. Trajo consigo una bandeja de café fuerte y fragante, y un rico y oscuro pudin servido en una cáscara de naranja y decorado con frambuesas. Will gimió en el primer bocado.

"Esto es decadente, Hannibal". Fue una simple curiosidad, y nada más, lo que hizo que Will usara su nombre, observando el efecto que tenía en el hombre. La arruga del placer en las esquinas de sus ojos. Él irradiaba una satisfecha satisfacción.

"Una de mis recetas favoritas", dijo Lecter. "Rara vez tengo la oportunidad de cocinar para alguien que no sea Abigail y yo".

"Eso es una pena", dijo Will. "Todo esta tan delicioso. No sé la última vez que comí tan bien. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido sobre mi pudin".

Lecter acercó su taza de café, pero incluso después de terminar la taza, Will se sintió somnoliento y desorientado. "Debería volver a la posada".

"Permítame caminar con usted", dijo Lecter.

Will se puso de pie, abrió la boca para protestar y tropezó ligeramente, sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla. El tono de Lecter no fue motivo de discusión cuando dijo: "Hay un asesino suelto, Will, no puedo dejarte caminar solo en tu condición".

"Entonces estarías caminando solo a casa", protestó Will. Metió la mano en la cuenca del ojo, tratando de sofocar el repentino golpe. Se tambaleó, y Lecter lo atrapó, agarrando casi magullando el codo de Will.

"Le aseguro que puedo cuidarme", dijo Lecter. Parecía sumamente divertido. "Sin embargo, si está preocupado, puede quedarse aquí esta noche. Hay un montón de espacio."

"No", dijo Will. "Yo... no puedo, no..."

"Will". El tono de Lecter era firme, y su mano estaba repentinamente en el rostro de Will. "Me temo que debo insistir".

Lecter lo acompañó a la posada con un brazo firme alrededor de su espalda. A pesar de que era inestable sobre sus pies, todos los sentidos de Will se intensificaron. Podía escuchar el lento goteo de la corriente, cada ráfaga de viento que se movía a través de las hojas y las ramas, y sintió que se agitaba a través de las hebras individuales de su cabello, vio la luz de la luna reflejándose en un arco iris de luz sobre la nieve. Tenía un olor, y ¿cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Algo limpio y químico.

En la puerta, Lecter miró a su alrededor con una clara medida de disgusto. "¿Estarás bien desde aquí?", Preguntó.

Will miró el ajo que colgaba en lo alto. "La decoración sin duda deja algo que desear", dijo. "Gracias por acompañarme".

Lecter tomó la mano de Will entre las suyas, y por un momento de incredulidad sin aliento, Will pensó que iba a darle un beso. Pero solo lo sostuvo por un momento, mirando a Will a los ojos como si buscara algo. Sea lo que sea, lo encontró y asintió una vez. "Duerme bien, Will."

Incluso después de que Lecter se había ido y Will estaba en su habitación, sintió el toque y el peso de los ojos de Hannibal en los suyos.

*

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto. Una vez más, Will había soñado con el laberinto de corredores. Esta vez, mientras vagaba, las paredes cambiaron de piedra desmoronada a grano de madera y, finalmente, a árboles densamente llenos. Las ramas se arquearon en lo alto, tan densamente tejidas como una tela, bloqueando el cielo.

Le tomó más tiempo cansarse, pero todavía estaba siendo perseguido. Más de una vez trató de abrirse paso entre los árboles. Las finas astillas de luz que se asomaban lo invitaban a la luz del sol y la seguridad, pero nunca había espacio suficiente para atravesarlo.

Su perseguidor fue implacable como antes. En poco tiempo, Will estaba corriendo, tropezando con las nudosas raíces bajo sus pies y avanzando. Una vez más, se encontró con un espacio gigante y abierto, donde los árboles formaban un claro, extendiéndose hacia arriba y abriéndose para dejar que la luz de la luna entrara, echada sobre el pedestal. Cuando el sol se había puesto, Will no podía decir.

Redujo la velocidad cuando llegó a los escalones y subió al ataúd. Las raíces se abrian paso por la piedra y por los lados del pino, las hojas y la hiedra encrespada cubrían el exterior y un musgo verde y lujoso cubría el interior.

Will tocó vacilante, lo golpearon con la extraña compulsión de meterse dentro. Para sentir el musgo contra su piel desnuda. Había un millón de colores en él, desde el brillante amarillo vibrante del verde hasta el trébol y el verde intenso del bosque, y estaba vivo, respondiendo a su toque, elevándose para encontrarse con su piel. Suave como el terciopelo, y embriagador con olor a tierra.

Atrapado por el ataúd y tan contento como estaba Will, se olvidó por completo de su perseguidor, hasta que, una vez más, hubo una mano en su espalda. Los dedos eran puntos de hielo a lo largo de su espina. Cuando Will se estremeció, no era por el frío.

Una nariz tocaba la curva del cuello de Will, haciendo una respiración intencionada e innecesaria. La exhalación rozó su mandíbula como una caricia, seguida de la caricia real de una mano, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo el estiramiento tenso de su cuello.

Will estaba al borde de la hiperventilación, arrastrando las bocanadas, apretando las manos en el musgo, agarrando puñados. La boca era suave y seca, apenas fantasmal en el latido vulnerable de su pulso. Era consciente de su excitación como un dolor distante pero incesante, pero todo su enfoque estaba en esa boca, separando los labios, la exuberante presión de una lengua contra su piel y la más leve succión, antes de dos puntos afilados colocados contra él, listos para morder.

Y luego, se había despertado, desesperadamente duro, con las caderas trabajando frenéticamente en el colchón. Will se quitó las sábanas y subió su bata de dormir lo suficiente como para meter una mano dentro de sus pantalones cortos. Casi lloró de alivio con el toque de su mano en su erección, pero todo estaba mal. Su mano estaba demasiado caliente, húmeda de sudor. Era ese agarre frío que anhelaba. Qué injusto haber sido arrancado de su sueño, justo antes del momento de la finalización.

Cómo anhelaba esa penetrante sensación de estar abierto y lleno. El pensamiento de esa conexión, de ser conocido de una manera tan íntima, lo llevó al límite, derramándose sobre su mano. Él amortiguó su gemido en la almohada, las caderas clavándose en su puño una y otra vez, el placer se prolongó un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Después de estar acostado allí, recuperando el aliento, con el semen secándose en su mano, Will tuvo que reevaluar sus propios pensamientos. Lo que sentía en un sueño lo podía excusar o ignorar. Will tuvo años de experimentar sueños con él haciendo cosas horribles y disfrutando de ellas como práctica.

No, fue la falta de repugnancia inmediata al despertar, la persistente sensación de deleite. Will no era una criatura particularmente sexual, y ciertamente nunca había deseado ser penetrado en ningún sentido de la palabra.

En todo su tiempo trabajando con Jack, toda la investigación que había hecho, nunca había encontrado atractiva a la criatura que cazaban. No había nada romántico en nada de esto y él estaba completamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Gracias a Dios, Jack no estuvo en este momento. Will no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse a él después de disfrutar de esa fantasía.


	3. Set Their Sights Upon Their Prey

El sol era demasiado brillante. La cabeza de Will se estaba dividiendo, había demasiado estímulo para procesarlo todo. Cada hoja que aún se aferraba a los árboles cortados con venas, cada grano de corteza, la forma en que la tela caía y se movía cubriendo mientras la gente del pueblo hacía su trabajo diario, el agua burbujeaba a través del hielo en el arroyo que atrapaba oro, blanco y azul.

Will se agachó entre los edificios, a la sombra del toldo de la tienda general. Apoyado contra la pared, cerró los ojos y clavó los dedos en las sienes. Las resacas no eran inusuales para él, pero esto era un poco extremo. Por otra parte, su bebida preferida era generalmente un licor, no ese vino rico y vagamente frutal que Hannibal servía.

Al ver su rostro, después de que Abigail mostró a Will en el estudio, Hannibal desapareció en la cocina y regresó con una taza de café. Después de la primera golondrina, Will se sintió un poco mejor. Para cuando terminó la primera copa, el dolor de cabeza casi había disminuido.

Ahora, después de ver el trabajo de su vampiro con la joven en los establos, Will se vio obligado a reevaluar todo. Ayer se había sentido abrumado por la cantidad de datos nuevos y demasiado conmocionado por lo que había visto cuando había entrado en la cabeza de su asesino. La idea de que el asesino ahora estaba al tanto de él, y enviando un mensaje.

Hoy, Will estableció algunas pautas para reducir la lista masiva. Desafortunadamente, no muchos de los registros entraron en detalles sobre cómo se encontraron los cuerpos, si hubo algún detalle extraño en la habitación o en los cuerpos, en su mayoría se centraron solo en la causa de la muerte y las heridas que contribuyeron a ello.

Parte de la capacidad de Will para reflejar y su memoria extensa le permitieron extender lo que estaba escrito allí y reconstruir lo que había sucedido a partir de los detalles. La mayoría de las muertes fueron directas y mundanas. Muchos de ellos fueron el resultado de enfermedades, neumonía o influenza, infecciones derivadas de cirugías o partos. Ataques cardíacos, accidentes cerebrovasculares, y la enfermedad de consumo ocasional.

Hubo un puñado de asesinatos, y luego otro, un pequeño puñado de lo inexplicable, la mayoría de estos representados en la investigación original de Jack. Algunos eran extraños, incluso para los estándares de Will, desarrollados a lo largo de años de leer las cuentas de Jack y visitar más que su parte justa de las escenas de crimen espeluznantes.

La joven, muerta por aparente exposición a mediados de julio, se encuentra colgada sobre la tumba de su amante, rodeada por una corona de rosas rosadas y rojas tejidas. Un sacerdote que había sobrevivido milagrosamente a una caída de la torre de la catedral solo para ser encontrado muerto unos días más tarde, la única herida en él era una marca de mordida en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda. El señor se encontró sentado en la plaza del pueblo, medio cubierto de nieve, posado en una postura de súplica, con las manos levantadas sobre su cabeza, su propio corazón descansando en la cuna de ellos.

Estos registros abarcaban varias décadas y más de cien millas, y algunos eran realmente desconcertantes. Cuando el Doctor Lecter había terminado su última cita del día, una dama embarazada que se acercaba a su trabajo, Will tenía una lista de tales eventos durante su permanencia en el cargo, para luego preguntar.

"Hannibal", llamo, "¿recuerdas el caso con la Sra. Norkus?" Will realmente no tomó una decisión consciente de dirigirse a Hannibal por su primer nombre, simplemente sucedió. No se perdió la mirada de placer victorioso en los ojos de Hannibal, seguido por el más breve destello de disgusto por el nombre de la mujer que rápidamente reprimió. Dada la leve actitud general del hombre, Will estaba intrigado.

"Señora Norkus" repitió Hannibal, entrando en la habitación para recoger el diario abierto antes que Will. "Sus tres hijos se habían ahogado la semana anterior. Aunque el padre estaba angustiado, la Sra. Norkus permaneció estoica e inmóvil durante la recuperación de sus cuerpos y su entierro. Muchos se preguntaron si ella podría haber tenido algo que ver con sus muertes ".

Lamentablemente, no fue una idea impactante para Will. Había visto a madres hacer cosas terribles a sus hijos. Podía ver que había afectado a Hannibal bastante profundamente, aunque lo ocultó bien. Will no pudo evitar recordar la mención de la hermana de Hannibal, aunque nada de lo que había dicho lo había indicado, Will, sin embargo, sabía que esa hermana ya no estaba viva. Algo acerca de esta mujer preocupada por ese viejo dolor.

Hannibal volvió a colocar el libro sobre la mesa y olfateó con aparente desinterés. "Señora Norkus tenía dos heridas profundas, una a cada lado de su abdomen, y estaba suspendida por encima de los cadáveres desenterrados de sus hijos, para que estuvieran bañados en su sangre. Nunca hubo mucha investigación, fue el consenso general de todos los involucrados que ya se había hecho justicia".

"Hay un relato del siglo II", dijo Will. "Una madre mata a su propia cría de rabia. Luego, en su dolor, se golpea a sí misma en el costado y sangra sobre ellos, devolviendolos a la vida. Este tipo de folklore de sangre era, en ese momento, parte de la tradición eclesiástica. El motivo de la muerte metafórica y el renacimiento a través de la sangre de Cristo ".

"¿Estás sugiriendo que este era tu vampiro? ¿Que estaba tratando de hacer que estos niños estuvieran vivos otra vez? "Hannibal se acercó a la chimenea, con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda, con la cara hacia el fuego. Su tono era indescifrable. "Eso no suena como el asesino vicioso que has descrito".

"Es intrigante", estuvo de acuerdo Will. "Si era el vampiro, cambia mi perfil inicial de él. El tipo de personas que cometen asesinatos múltiples como este, durante un largo período de tiempo, generalmente exhiben los mismos comportamientos. Alguien capaz de tal violencia indiscriminada, que ve a sus víctimas como inhumanas, es alguien incapaz de formar un vínculo emocional o sentir empatía".

"Ah, pero estás tratando de atribuir el comportamiento humano a una criatura que crees que no es humana". Hannibal miró por encima del hombro, con el rostro atrapado en la luz del fuego parpadeante, y por un breve momento, Will tuvo la absurda idea que Hannibal parecía inhumano. "Si vas a aceptar que esta criatura que cazas desafía las reglas de la naturaleza y la física, ¿cómo puedes esperar entender sus motivaciones en términos de qué motiva al hombre?"

"Supongo que tienes razón". Will sacudió la cabeza, despejando la extraña sensación que se había apoderado de él, observando el juego de sombras en la cara de Hannibal. "Si ese es el caso, no sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí". Cerró el diario con frustración. "Es muy posible que me haya equivocado en todo".

"Oh, lo dudo", dijo Hannibal. "Apostaría a que lo que has discernido a partir de relatos detallados de sus escenas del crimen es bastante exacto. Sin embargo, por más impresionantes que sean sus habilidades, no puede esperar obtener el mismo nivel de comprensión de los registros médicos, especialmente aquellos con poca o ninguna descripción de cómo o dónde ocurrió la muerte ".

Los hombros de Will se hundieron en la derrota y Hannibal continuó, "Perdóname si soy presumido, pero parece que estás más interesado en comprender las motivaciones de tu vampiro que en aprehenderlo".

"Yo..." Will fue atrapado con la guardia baja. "Bueno... sí, quiero entenderlo", tartamudeó. "Pero eso no significa, por supuesto que quiero aprehenderlo. Ha matado a docenas de personas inocentes, muy probablemente más de lo que Jack y yo ni siquiera nos imaginamos. El necesita ser detenido. Necesito detenerlo ".

Hannibal decidió no comentar sobre eso. Se acercó a la mesa, sacó el diario de debajo de la mano de Will y lo colocó encima de la pila. "Usted ha estado trabajando hasta el agotamiento en los últimos días, inclinado sobre estos papeles durante horas y horas. Debes permitir que tus ojos y tu mente descansen y se recuperen ".

Will levantó la mirada hacia Hannibal y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. "¿Es esa tu opinión médica?"

Una vez más, Will se sorprendió por la forma en que la sonrisa de Hannibal cambió su rostro por completo, lo hizo parecer más cálido. "Las órdenes del doctor", dijo. El tono burlón de su voz hizo que las mejillas de Will se calentarán inexplicablemente. "¿Te gustaría quedarte de nuevo para cenar?".

"No quiero imponer..." dijo Will. "Ya ha sido muy tolerante con mi presencia, Dr. Lecter".

"Hannibal, por favor. Y le aseguro que no es mera tolerancia. Su trabajo es fascinante y su compañía es muy bienvenida ".

"En ese caso..." Will agachó sus ojos, tímido bajo la mirada de Hannibal. "La cocina y la compañía son muy superiores en su hogar".

La cocina de Lecter estaba tan impecablemente ordenada como el resto de su hogar, con todas las comodidades modernas. Esta fue una experiencia totalmente surrealista. Will no podía recordar la última vez que había estado en una cocina, fuera de las investigaciones de asesinatos que tuvieron lugar en una. Su habitación en el dormitorio del profesor tenía una pequeña estufa, pero él tomó la mayoría de sus comidas en el comedor o en los restaurantes.

Esas tardes en que Will fue invitado a cenar en las casas de sus amigos y colegas fueron actos de caridad de su parte, expresados como solicitudes de su compañía. Will nunca se había molestado en señalar que nadie en su sano juicio buscaría más de su compañía.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba Hannibal, sin necesidad de ser caritativo, ni razón para extender ninguna amabilidad más allá de lo que ya había demostrado al permitirle a Will usar sus registros y su hogar. Permitiéndole a Will estar en esta esfera privada e doméstica.

Tan extraño que Hannibal cocinaba para sí mismo, pero eso podía descartarse como una excentricidad de la riqueza. Aun así, los invitados no eran invitados a la cocina. Es indecoroso... y privado. Hannibal se quitó la chaqueta y se subió las mangas, antes de atarse un simple delantal blanco alrededor de la cintura, y Will desvió la mirada, como si viera algo obsceno.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?". La oferta parecía inapropiada de alguna manera, pero, de nuevo, no ofrecerla podría considerarse grosera. Will no tenía idea de cuál era la etiqueta adecuada cuando alguien te estaba cocinando la cena.

"Relájate, por favor", dijo Hannibal, acompañando a Will a la larga mesa de madera. "Tal vez después de la cena te pueda tocar algo en el piano. Abigail tiene una voz encantadora."

"Eso suena bien". Will no solo lo decía para ser educado. Él mismo no tenía inclinación musical, pero le encantaba escuchar. La única parte que realmente disfrutó de los compromisos de la cena fue la oportunidad para la música, después. Con todas las últimas horas con Jack antes de irse, y el viaje desde entonces, había sido un tiempo.

"Por ahora, una bebida". Hannibal le preparó a Will una copa de oporto y tónica adornada con una rodaja de naranja y la sentó ante él. Will sabía que el hombre tenía que ser rico por todas las cosas buenas que poseía y cómo se vestía, pero esto parecía un espectáculo particularmente ostentoso. Naranjas importadas en pleno invierno.

Hannibal primero hizo una masa de pastel y Will se encontró mirando los dedos largos y finos del hombre, cubiertos de harina y mantequilla, amasando la masa hasta que se unieron, luego levantándola hábilmente y cubriéndola con una capa delgada sobre el plato para hornear. Will nunca había considerado que ver a alguien cocinar pudiera ser tan interesante.

Atrapando la expresión de la intención de Will, Hannibal rompió el silencio entre ellos. "He aprendido mucho sobre tu trabajo, Will, pero muy poco sobre ti personalmente", comentó, mientras vertía el relleno premezclado (bistec y verduras en una salsa espesa y roja) y colocó la segunda corteza encima de la parte superior.

Will resopló y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Era agradable, una mezcla que nunca antes había tenido, y aunque hacía frío, lo calentaba en el camino hacia abajo. "Hay muy poco de lo que me interesa, personalmente. Ya has visto las partes más interesantes ".

Hannibal hizo una pausa para presionar los bordes de la corteza en un patrón limpio y ondulado, y levantó la cabeza para arquear una ceja a Will. "Encuentro eso difícil de creer". Había un calor en sus ojos y Will lo sintió como una mano en su mejilla. Se movió en su asiento y desvió su mirada, cubriéndose por tomar otro trago largo.

"Bueno, no lo sé". Will se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. Estaba acostumbrado a dar conferencias o hablar con sus colegas sobre su trabajo. "Probablemente nada de lo que podría decir sería una conversación apropiada para la cena. No muy apetecible ".

"Hay muy poco que pueda quitarme el apetito", dijo Hannibal.

"Tampoco sé nada de ti", señaló Will, en un intento desesperado por alejar la conversación de sí mismo.

Hannibal puso el pastel en el horno y cerró la puerta, luego revisó una olla a fuego lento en la estufa. Cuando levantó la tapa, Will pudo oler el rico y cremoso aroma de calabacín tostado y una variedad de hierbas y especias que se alzaban deliciosas en el aire. Después de darle un revuelo y rociar los chiles finamente cortados en cubitos sobre la superficie, cubrió la olla y se sentó frente a Will.

"Creo que has recogido bastante de nuestro breve tiempo juntos", dijo, apoyando los codos en la mesa. "Me imagino que le resultará difícil no comenzar a juntar la historia personal de cualquier persona con quien pase una cantidad significativa de tiempo".

"No es a propósito", murmuró Will. Sabía que la mayoría lo veía como una invasión de la privacidad. Una de las muchas razones por las que evitó las situaciones sociales tanto como fue posible.

"No me molesta eso", dijo Hannibal. "De hecho, me intriga saber lo que has aprendido". Hubo un desafío en su tono que hizo que Will se enderezara y cuadrara sus hombros, sus ojos se dirigieran a los de Hannibal.

"Está bien", dijo. "Pero recuerda que lo pediste".

Hannibal extendió sus manos en un gesto de magnanimidad. Will entrecerró los ojos y luego los cerró, recordando las cosas que había visto en la casa de Hannibal, detalles que su mente había guardado y archivado, aunque al principio no se había ocupado de ellos.

La pintura de la niña en el salón y los bocetos en el escritorio del estudio, que tenían los mismos pómulos finos y labios llenos que Hannibal; la decoración, libros de piso al techo, el pianoforte, la ropa de Hannibal; el desgastado anillo de oro en el dedo medio de su mano derecha, un lenguaje antiguo y desconocido tallado alrededor del gran trozo de ámbar pulido.

En la quietud de la mente de Will, esa eterna tarde otoñal, el río entrelazado y húmedo entre sus pies, Will podría recordar todo eso y más.

"Tu familia es vieja, puedes remontarla a la formación del Reino de Lituania, si no más. Tienes un título, pero no lo alardes; preferirías evitar la atención que traería. Usted disfruta de su práctica aquí, aunque no la necesita, la riqueza de su familia es más que suficiente para sostenerlo ".

"Estás solo en el mundo ahora, estabas cerca de tu hermana, pero ella se ha ido". Fue una pérdida traumática, pero Will mantuvo ese detalle retenido, no estaba dispuesto a explicarlo. Hannibal había dicho que pensaba que estaba listo para esto, pero no podía haber anticipado cuánto vería Will.

"Estudiaste en el extranjero, primero en Inglaterra, luego en Asia, y finalmente te estableciste en Alemania. Fuiste bien respetado, hiciste un nombre y una vida para ti mismo, pero regresaste por obligación. Te molesta la ocupación y la forma en que los soldados rusos se han vuelto más despiadados en su erradicación de la cultura y el idioma lituano. Su presencia es un acto de resistencia, haciendo su parte para preservar la historia de su gente ".

Will abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, cuando sintió el roce de la piel contra la suya. Los dedos suaves y fríos de Hannibal en el dorso de su mano. Will parpadeó, mirando fijamente el lugar donde se tocaban. Los dedos de Hannibal se extendieron, empujando suavemente a lo largo del dedo pulgar de Will y la curva de su muñeca, pasando por nervios delicados. Se estremeció y retiró la mano, miró a Hannibal que no parecía en absoluto arrepentido ni avergonzado por su propia audacia.

Por un segundo, las palabras se atascaron en la parte posterior de la garganta de Will. Consideró regañar a Lecter por haberse tomado tanta libertad con la persona de Will. Por otra parte, Will había tomado sus propias libertades con la mente de Hannibal, y sabía que ese era un crimen mucho más íntimo y atroz.

La luz en el ojo de Hannibal dijo que no le importaba, y entonces Will dejó que la tensión sangrara en su cuerpo. Su mano se aflojó contra la mesa otra vez, y la empujó con cuidado hacia adelante, hasta que solo sus dedos se tocaron. Hannibal se lamió los labios, un breve destello de su lengua, roja y húmeda, y sus dientes blancos y torcidos. Will sintió un latido sordo en sus entrañas.

"Tu mente es una cosa verdaderamente notable, Will", dijo Hannibal. "Tu poder de observación, tu memoria." Extendió la mano, sus dedos revoloteando ligeramente sobre la sien de Will y por la curva de su mejilla.

Will fue atrapado por los ojos de Hannibal, brillando rojo en la luz baja y cálida. Tomó la mano de Hannibal con el pulgar, presionando entre los huesos delicados, y lo apoyó contra la mesa con el pretexto de mirar el anillo allí. Aclarando su garganta, golpeó ligeramente el grabado y dijo: "¿Es eslavo?"

"Báltico", corrigió Hannibal. Hizo un gesto a lo largo del texto, "Lektus, Conde de Lituae -- la aproximación más cercana al etnónimo usado por mi gente en ese momento. El año exacto no se registró, aunque ciertamente fue en el último cuarto del siglo octavo ".

"Ahora es tu turno", dijo Hannibal, con voz apenas más que un susurro.

La cocina estaba caliente, un calor húmedo que hizo que Will quisiera tirar de su cuello, tal vez deshacer un botón o dos. Hizo que su cabello se enroscara contra su sien, y las mejillas de Hannibal se enrojecieran. De repente, Will se sintió extrañamente seguro en lo que sabía racionalmente como una situación profundamente peligrosa, por lo que respondió honestamente.

"Mi familia no es vieja", dijo. "Mi madre era actriz. Tal vez aún lo sea, no lo sé ". Él negó con la cabeza tristemente. "Se fue cuando yo aún era muy joven. Mi padre... ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mi padre, pero era un buen hombre. Amaba a mi madre y quería evitarle la vergüenza y el escándalo, así que se casó con ella ".

"Vino con sus padres en los años 60 de Escocia, se estableció en Nueva York y siguió a mi madre a Nueva Orleans, donde nos quedamos incluso después de que ella se había ido. Era una mano de bote, ausente durante meses, y la dueña me cuidó hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para cuidarme".

No fue hasta ahora, mirando más allá de Hannibal en la chimenea parpadeante, que incluso pensó en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su última carta a su padre no había sido respondida. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que todavía esté vivo. No he hablado con él en cinco años ".

"Usted era tan huérfano como yo, de muchas maneras", dijo Hannibal, de manera imparcial y objetiva. Will apreciaba que no intentara expresar ninguna simpatía.

"Supongo que él me amaba, tanto como sabía", dijo Will. Era importante explicar, defender al hombre que hizo todo lo posible por criarlo. "Me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre botes y pesca. Creo que siempre asumió que me uniría a él, eventualmente. Cuando me fui a la universidad nos separamos. Él no podía entender lo que quería de la vida, y yo no podía entender cómo estaba contento con la vida que había vivido. Éramos como extraños ".

El silencio siguió sus palabras, colgando entre ellos, pero fue inesperadamente cómodo. A su alrededor, Will percibía los sonidos dentro y fuera de la casa: el líquido que hervía a fuego lento en la estufa, el viento silbaba contra el cristal de la ventana, Abigail se movía hacia arriba en algún lugar y una puerta se cerraba.

"He cambiado de opinión", dijo Hannibal después de un momento. "Puedes ayudar con la cena, ven." Fue a la estufa y Will se apresuró a buscarlo. Aunque estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema, se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad no lamentaba haber compartido lo que tenía. De hecho, se sentía como si una carga hubiera sido levantada de sus hombros.

Hicieron la sopa juntos, Will aplastó la médula mientras Hannibal terminó de espesar el caldo. Para cuando agregaron la médula a la olla, el pastel estaba terminado. Hannibal fue a seleccionar una botella de vino de su bodega, dejando a Will llevar su cena a la mesa. Esta vez, se hicieron tres ajustes de lugar: en lugar de estar sentados en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, uno estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, los otros a la izquierda y la derecha directos.

Como si fuera convocada por el olor de la comida, Abigail apareció en la puerta. En su día normal, se viste con sus cuellos altos, filas de botones en la parte delantera, y los pequeños y ordenados encajes en la espalda, con el pelo recogido en un moño, se veía severa. Seria y triste.

Su traje de noche era mucho más moderno: un elegante terciopelo verde esmeralda y un vestido de encaje blanco que se aferraba de una manera que algunos podrían considerar inmodesta. En ella, con su cabello medio suelto en rizos, se veía más joven y más ligera. Le dio a Will una sonrisa simple cuando lo vio, jugando con la gargantilla que escondía su cicatriz.

"Me alegra que te quedes", dijo en inglés con un acento grueso. "Es muy agradable tener compañía en la cena".

Will rió incómodamente, frotándose la nuca. Probablemente debería pedir disculpas con anticipación por el horrible huésped que fue, pero Hannibal eligió ese momento para regresar con el vino y dijo: "Sí, el ánimo siempre mejora mucho con la sangre fresca".

Abigail puso los ojos en blanco y Will se sintió culpable por haber insinuado siempre que la relación de Hannibal con ella no era paterna. Estaba claro en cómo se miraban el uno al otro, esa cariñosa y familiar facilidad entre ellos.

Y Abigail era una adición agradable a la mesa de la cena. Burbujeante y brillante como solo uno tan joven podría ser. Will pudo investigar más a fondo y ver las cicatrices que su padre había dejado más allá de lo físico, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería permitirle esta fachada que incluso ella había empezado a creer.

Aunque tal vez solo era una década más joven que él, Will sentía una protección paterna y extraña para ella, similar a la empatía que sentía por las víctimas de los crímenes que investigó, solo que ésta había sobrevivido y eso lo hizo muy feliz.

Tal vez fue toda la conversación sobre la familia y los huérfanos lo que lo hizo pensar, pero aquí en esta mesa, Will se sintió como en casa. Qué absurdo que con los extraños virtuales se sintiera más cómodo y más libre con sus palabras que nunca con sus amigos más cercanos!

Después de la cena, según lo prometido, Hannibal y Abigail se turnaban para tocar el piano, y Abigail sí tenía una voz de pájaro cantarín, cantando algunas canciones populares en alemán y tropezando con las polacas y lituanas que Hannibal le estaba enseñando. Ninguna cantidad de persuasión de ninguno de ellos obligaría a Will a unirse al canto, pero los observó con una sonrisa que era sincera y sin coacción, calentada no solo por el fuego, sino también por su presencia.

Con todo el estrés que sintió por el caso, la velada fue un bienvenido respiro. Y nuevamente el vino dejó su cabeza dando vueltas, aunque esta vez Will no protestó cuando Hannibal se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa. Abigail le dio las buenas noches con un abrazo impulsivo, y Will lo devolvió con una sonrisa indulgente por encima de su cabeza que Hannibal le devolvió con su propia expresión de exasperación.

Caminaron lado a lado por las calles de nieve pisoteada y embarrada, y Will quedó atrapado, como la noche anterior, por la forma en que la luz de la luna iluminaba la noche, casi más clara que la luz diurna que tenía esta mañana, aunque lo atribuyó a su desafortunado dolor de cabeza.

Y luego estaba el sonido fascinante de la música distante flotando sobre el viento. Comentó que debe haber una fiesta, y Hannibal tarareaba, pero no ofreció más comentarios. Cuando Will lo miró, había una extraña sonrisa secreta jugando en sus labios. Will sintió su sonrisa como respuesta, aunque no podía explicar por qué estaba tan contento.

Era completamente absurdo, la idea que se deslizaba por la mente de Will, espontánea y no deseada, de que esta caminata encajaba con su percepción de un paseo de amantes. El sentimiento era aún más fuerte, cuando nuevamente Hannibal se detuvo fuera de la posada y apretó ambas manos de Will entre las suyas.

Desde allí vinieron los ruidos bulliciosos de Zeller en el bar con la gente del pueblo, pero aquí, en la noche tranquila, el aliento de Will se nublaba en el aire, se sentía como si no existiera nadie en todo el mundo excepto Hannibal y él.

Will esperó casi sin aliento, anticipándose a lo que Hannibal haría. Pero como antes, simplemente miró a Will a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió por fin y dijo: "Duerme bien, Will".

Como si estuviera aturdido, Will entró en la posada y cruzó el vestíbulo principal, hacia las escaleras. El agotamiento cayó repentinamente pesado sobre él, y él fue casi ajeno a todos los que lo rodeaban, hasta que una mano lo agarró por el codo. Se sobresaltó y se volteó para ver que Beverly lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. En su mano libre sostenía una vela.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Will le preguntó distraídamente. Su mente estaba muy lejos, recordando la forma en que los ojos de Hannibal habían mirado a la luz de gas en la cocina. Nunca había visto a nadie con ese color de pigmentación en su iris, el granate que solo se mostraba en la sombra. Will se sorprendió con una repentina curiosidad por cómo se verían solo a la menor luz de las velas.

"¿Profesor Graham?", Dijo Beverly, sacudiendo su brazo y Will se dio cuenta de que ya debía haber dicho algo.

"Lo siento. No he estado durmiendo bien, estoy muy cansado ", dijo, para disculparse y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras. Beverly lo apretó.

"Sí", ella estuvo de acuerdo, "Las paredes son lamentablemente delgadas. Normalmente no lo mencionaría, pero teniendo en cuenta qué es lo que estás buscando y cómo... sonaban alarmantes tus pesadillas... "

Will se sintió mortificado y se mantuvo quieto, mirando el suelo a sus pies. "Lo siento", dijo de nuevo. "Muchas veces mi trabajo me lleva por caminos oscuros y sinuosos de los que puede ser difícil escapar, especialmente en los sueños".

"Por favor", dijo Beverly, su voz amable y avergonzada. "No te disculpes por eso. Lo siento por siquiera mencionarlo. Solo..." Ella se mordió el labio y miró hacia atrás donde su esposo los observaba con una expresión vagamente de desaprobación.

"¿Beverly?" Will preguntó, curioso a pesar de que le ardían las mejillas.

"Mi esposo, como los lugareños, piensa que es solo una superstición. Pretenden no ver lo que está justo delante de sus ojos. Los rusos han enterrado las leyendas y el folclore con el tiempo y temor a represalias, pero la anciana que era propietaria de esta posada antes que nosotros nos contaba las historias. Demonios y espíritus que frecuentaban estos bosques. No lo creí al principio, pero he vivido aquí lo suficiente y hay cosas que no puedo explicar ".

Presionó la vela en la mano de Will y dijo: "Hay un poco de folklore que dice que si dibuja un círculo de cera alrededor de su cama y deja la vela encendida mientras duerme, protegerá sus sueños de los espíritus malignos".

A pesar de su vergüenza, a Will le conmovió el gesto. "Gracias", le dijo él con seriedad, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la vela.

En su habitación, después de cerrar las cortinas y darse un baño caliente que lo dejó sintiéndose relajado y agradablemente adormecido, y tragando casi una jarra de agua con la esperanza de mejorar los efectos de su inevitable resaca, Will encendió la vela. Tuvo que sacar la cama de la pared para hacer un círculo alrededor, y se sintió un poco culpable cuando comenzó a botar la cera en el suelo de madera. Por otra parte, tuvo la aprobación de la casera.

Will no tenía ninguna esperanza particular de que el anillo salpicado y torcido en el suelo le ofreciera algún alivio de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban. Los monstruos en sus sueños vinieron de dentro de su propia mente, no de fuera.

Se metió en la cama y se colocó las sábanas hasta la barbilla, la habitación proyectada en sombras espeluznantes mientras la llama de la vela cambiaba en las corrientes de aire. Los pensamientos de Will volvieron a desviarse hacia esos peculiares ojos rojos y en unos minutos se quedó dormido, su mente ocupada por Hannibal Lecter.

*

Cuando Will se despertó, la vela estaba apagada y la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad absoluta. Ni siquiera un toque de luz de luna se asomaba por los bordes de las cortinas. Las débiles y brillantes brasas del fuego acumulado estaban ausentes, lo que podría explicar el frío de la habitación.

Will se incorporó y alcanzó a ciegas la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, pero sus dedos no encontraron más que aire. Curioso, su corazón latía ligeramente más rápido ahora, Will balanceó sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama, pero en lugar de descansar en el frío suelo de madera, el suelo estaba lleno de polvo y desigual.

Se puso de pie, poniendo con cuidado un pie delante del otro, con las manos extendidas, pero después de varios minutos de caminar, no había nada. Ninguna barrera de ningún tipo. El terreno era fácil de recorrer, incluso en la oscuridad-- no temía tropezar y caer. Hacía frío, pero el frío tranquilo y confortable de la noche después de la primera nevada. Aunque solo estaba vestido con su bata de dormir, no se sentía incómodo.

Este no era el corredor sinuoso o el denso bosque de las noches anteriores. No había otra presencia al acecho en la oscuridad siguiendo sus pasos. No había impulso para correr, por temor a lo que podría pasar si no lo hiciera. Y aunque estaba oscuro, Will se sentía seguro. Cuando se detuvo y se sentó, el suelo se volvió de repente más suave, como la superficie elevada en la que se había despertado, y se tumbó.

Cuánto tiempo descansó allí, supino, no podía decirlo, pero era un sentimiento sumamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, muy, muy gradualmente, se dio cuenta de una luz creciente en los bordes del horizonte, una que solo ahora se daba cuenta de que existía. Gris tenue y brillante que se arrastra de arriba hacia abajo. 

Y luego, de repente, con un sonido atronador y una ráfaga de aire que revoloteaba por el cabello de Will y se ondulaba en los extremos de su bata de noche, la presencia del bosque y el corredor estaba allí con él. Se deslizó por la superficie elevada y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Will en la oscuridad. Will solo podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, reflejando la tenue luz. 

"Chico listo", siseó, algo familiar acerca de la voz. "Seguramente no pensaste que eso me alejaría de ti por mucho tiempo?"

Will se estremeció, no por la presión fría de su cuerpo, que, a través de la tela de su vestido podía sentir cada línea, sino por su propia reacción, la forma en que su sangre parecía gritar en respuesta al toque. "No", susurró. "No pensé que te mantendría alejado".

La criatura se rió entre dientes, boca contra la garganta de Will, y el sonido era de alguna manera cruel y afectuoso. Sin querer, Will tragó duro, haciendo que los dientes afilados presionen más profundamente en la piel sensible. Dedos frígidos inclinados en uñas finamente cuidadas trazando hacia abajo, tirando de la tela de la bata de Will a un lado.

Esos dientes siguieron adelante, raspando, pero nunca rompiendo la carne, y se asentaron en la curva donde se encontraban el cuello y el hombro, anidandose allí como si Will hubiera sido hecho de un molde específicamente para este propósito. La perspectiva era emocionantemente erótica y profundamente perturbadora.

"Oh", dijo la criatura, en un ronroneo bajo. "Voy a saborear hasta la última gota de ti, Will Graham".

*

Will despertó, empapado en un sudor frío. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, las cortinas revoloteaban con el viento helado que las atravesaba y a la luz de la mañana, Will podía ver el lugar donde se había alterado el círculo. Cinco líneas finas recorrieron la cera y rasgaron el piso de madera por abajo, y Will todavía podía sentir el toque fantasmal en su cuello, como si la mano helada hubiera quemado una marca en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Realmente me gustaría poder evitar que Hannibal juegue estos juegos crueles con Will, pero se divierte mucho al hacerlo ...
> 
> Bueno, he cambiado la longitud de esto otra vez. Probablemente podría haber hecho esto en 2 o 3 capítulos, pero hubiera sido muy apresurado. Así que decidí dejar que siguiera su curso. Hay un final muy claro a la vista y un resumen de lo que sucederá, así que no se preocupen, ¡se terminará bastante pronto!


	4. Just Dying for the Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este capitulo no está corregido. Probablemente lo pasaré más tarde esta noche o al día siguiente o así, ¡pero no dudes en avisarme si ves algunos errores evidentes! ¡Sólo quería sacarlo lo antes posible!
> 
> Algunas líneas prestadas o parafraseadas de Shiizakana

Sentándose erguido con el corazón acelerado en su pecho, Will se sintió atrapado entre el sueño y la vigilia. Un bebé lloraba en algún lugar y desde el mundo más allá de las ventanas, las voces se alzaban en pánico. A pesar de que las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Will, no pudo entenderlas, eran muy apresuradas y frenéticas como para que pudiera traducirlas.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Will tropezó en su prisa por contestar, envuelto en tela. Le tomó un momento de torpeza para desenredarse antes de darse cuenta de que era su camisón, roto en pedazos, cayendo a su alrededor. Agarró la bata de la silla del escritorio y se la ató a la cintura antes de abrir la puerta.

Molly se quedó allí, con el bebé llorando atado a su pecho. Se veía mal-- el cabello caía desde su moño, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, dando palmaditas al niño en la espalda. Una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación hizo que su boca se contrajera en una mueca. "Hay otro cuerpo", dijo.

*

El cuerpo de Will estaba adolorido y rígido, como si hubiera estado acostado en una piedra fría toda la noche. La vestimenta pareció durar una eternidad, y aunque echó hacia atrás una taza de café antes de salir corriendo a la mañana, sintió su cabeza como si estuviera envuelta en algodón. Al igual que en la otra mañana, le costó poco esfuerzo encontrar el camino a la escena del crimen. Había un rastro de gente del pueblo y soldados que conducían a la boca del bosque, aunque a medida que el camino se volvía más traicionero con una espesa maleza, muchos se quedaron atrás. A unos veinte minutos de las afueras de la ciudad, Will dobló una curva en el camino y llegó a la escena de repente.

Un hombre yacía en el centro del camino, con la garganta y el pecho abiertos, casi rasgando el cuerpo por la mitad. La nieve debajo de él estaba manchada de sangre. Se extendió desde su cuerpo, floreciendo a su alrededor como alas. Había más abajo en el camino, rocío arterial sobre la nieve y los árboles, cayendo en un arroyo espeso y puntos dispersos. Aún con colores brillantes donde manchaba la ropa del hombre, la sangre no se podía haber derramado más de una hora antes.

Soldados y agentes de policía reunieron alrededor del cuerpo del hombre, hablando en voz baja. Will solo pudo distinguir unas pocas palabras, un debate sobre si era un lobo o un oso responsable del ataque.

"Will", lo saludó Hannibal y Will estaba tan atrapado en la vista que no había notado a Hannibal hasta que habló.

Will apenas podía ver la expresión sombría de Hannibal a través de la niebla que nublaba su mente. Sin pensar, pasó rozándolo, siguiendo el rastro que el hombre había dejado atrás hasta donde podía ver los orígenes del ataque. Fue suficiente para que los eventos empezarán a unirse en la mente de Will.

El único conjunto de huellas llevó por el camino. Will caminó a un lado de ellas de regreso a la escena del crimen, adoptando el ritmo y la postura. Los hombros se acurrucaron contra el frío, adelantados, pero apresurados. No tiene miedo, simplemente frío y cansancio. No tiene tiempo para las supersticiones infantiles, remotas, en las que los otros en la ciudad se entregan.

Algo distrajo al hombre-- las huellas corrían juntas y se superponen, girando en círculo. Algo se agita en el bosque, débil pero cerca. Uno no tiene por qué temer a los demonios y ghouls, donde hay bestias hambrientas acechando. Pero no importa donde mire, forzando la vista a la luz de la mañana, no hay animales que se puedan ver. No hay arbustos ruidosos ni gruñidos. 

Aquí la zancada se alargó y aceleró. La ciudad más cercana en este camino estaba a unas dos horas a pie. Era una ruta bastante transitada, a diferencia de la que Will había usado para hacer su viaje. No tantas muertes registradas. El hombre debió de haberse ido bastante temprano para hacer este viaje. Supersticioso o no, habría tenido más sentido esperar hasta que el amanecer se hubiera interrumpido por completo.

Y el asesino lo estaba cortando terriblemente cerca, para golpear tan cerca del amanecer. Ya habría habido luz ambiental que se elevaba sobre el horizonte cuando ocurrió el ataque. ¿Por qué arriesgar tal cosa cuando había otras víctimas a mano? Ciertamente, este había sido el trabajo de su vampiro, ¿no es así?

Will podía verlo escrito claramente en el otro conjunto de impresiones a una corta distancia por delante de donde el hombre se apresuraba. Estas huellas aparecieron abruptamente en medio del camino, como si su creador se hubiera materializado desde el aire. Tal como Will sospechaba; El vampiro viaja a través de una gran distancia sin dejar una huella. Aquí la víctima se detuvo repentinamente.

Del árbol de arriba, una criatura aterriza ante él-- no es ni hombre ni bestia, al menos no es una bestia terrenal. Se levanta de sus cuclillas, desplegándose para elevarse sobre él. El marco de un esqueleto de hierro envuelve la piel y los tendones, los huesos brillan a la luz de la mañana. A través de la curva de sus costillas, puede ver el funcionamiento interno de la bestia. Sus terribles mandíbulas se abren y no hay tiempo para correr antes de que esté sobre él.

Will tropezó hacia atrás y tuvo que contener su grito de sorpresa cuando fuertes brazos y un cuerpo sólido lo atraparon, y lo apretaron. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, la mente acelerada, atrapada entre la realidad presente y la imagen de eco del pasado. No importaba cuánto luchará por calmar su respiración, no podía evitar luchar contra los brazos que lo sujetaban.

"Will". La voz de Hannibal era firme. Las manos fuertes maniobraron a Will lejos del camino y el sonido de voces curiosas. Le dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, levantando su barbilla para encontrarse con unos familiares ojos marrones.

Sobre la bruma de la sangre y los huesos crujientes, el aroma de las vísceras colgando en el aire, la luz del día comenzó a filtrarse enjuagando la visión persistente. Will se obligó a respirar para tranquilizarse y se desenredó del control de Hannibal.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué viste?"

"Eso", Will escupió, y se balanceó sobre sus pies, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Hannibal lo alcanzó de nuevo. "Esa cosa no era un oso o un lobo".

"Crees que fue el vampiro", dijo Hannibal, no era una pregunta ni una afirmación.

Will hizo un sonido de disgusto y empujó el pecho de Hannibal, deslizándose entre él y el árbol para caminar. No importaba la profundidad de las respiraciones que sacaba, parecía que no podía llenar sus pulmones lo suficiente como para levantar el peso que se había asentado en su pecho.

"Tampoco es el vampiro", espetó. "Ciertamente no es lo que mató a esa chica en el establo".

Una extraña mirada de orgullo y aprobación cruzó el rostro de Hannibal, pero Will estaba demasiado distraído por sus pensamientos de esta criatura como para detenerse en ella. “Uno no podría estar más lejos en temperamento y diseño del otro. El vampiro es tranquilo y metódico.”

Mientras hablaba, Will sintió que esa mentalidad ya familiarizaba, facilitando su pulso acelerado con su toque helado. Se extendió lentamente por sus venas, desacelerando su respiración, permitiendo que sus pensamientos se apoderaran y tomaran forma. Este crimen fue de día contra el negro de medianoche de los cometidos por su vampiro. Lanzaba una claridad absoluta en todos los rincones oscuros que permanecían invisibles para Will hasta ahora.

“Más que ver el orden correcto de las cosas, más que asumir su lugar legítimo en la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia, nuestro vampiro ve sus acciones como creación. Él está tomando algo totalmente falto de propósito, algo irremediablemente aburrido, y transformándolo en algo hermoso. Ya sea a través del ensamblaje de sus cuadros románticos, o al permitir que la sangre de su víctima lo nutra y sustente su vida, él le devuelve el propósito a la muerte".

Will giró sobre sus talones otra vez y se encontró con la mirada interesada de Hannibal. Desde las garras de la mente del vampiro, Will lo observó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo bebía. Hannibal ya era algo hermoso y con propósito, y aún así esas cualidades no lo salvarán. Por mucho que el vampiro intentará crear, más fuerte aún era su deseo de poseer. Todavía había más que Will no entendía, miles de motivaciones, cada una más desconcertante e incognoscible que la anterior.

Con una firme sacudida, Will intentó liberarse de los pensamientos del vampiro. “Esta bestia, por otro lado, no se preocupa por el arte o el teatro. Estaba operando en puro instinto ".

"Por lo que pude ver, no faltaba nada en el cuerpo", dijo Hannibal. "Aunque es difícil decirlo hasta que haya realizado una autopsia, muchos de los órganos se han desgarrado y las piezas están dispersas".

"No", Will estuvo pensativamente de acuerdo. "No es la caza de alimentos. Es puro salvajismo, para el deporte ".

*

Hannibal realizó la autopsia en una pequeña tienda de campaña cerca del cuartel. Will había visto más que su parte justa de autopsias en el transcurso de su relación con los investigadores en Estados Unidos y esto no fue diferente. Hannibal había acertado al suponer que no se había consumido carne durante el ataque.

Con dos asesinos radicalmente diferentes que luchaban por su atención y la forma en que la presencia de su sueño se demoraba, Will estaba dolorido y agotado antes de la media mañana. Después de que Hannibal había terminado su informe con los rusos, tomó a Will por el codo y lo llevó a su casa.

"Su café tiene propiedades restaurativas increíbles", le dijo Will, sentado junto a la chimenea con una segunda taza en sus manos.

Hannibal le mostró una sonrisa indulgente, bebiendo de su propia taza. “En el ajetreado mundo moderno, es importante que nos tomemos el tiempo para reducir la velocidad y permitirnos un momento de reflexión tranquila. Tal práctica puede hacer maravillas para nuestra salud, tanto mental como física ".

Ahora era el turno de Will de ser indulgente. Él sonrió sin querer, totalmente superado con una somnolencia momentánea entre el calor de la bebida y el fuego, y la comodidad de la silla. "Disminuiré la velocidad y reflexionaré una vez que haya capturado a nuestro asesino". Tan rápido como eso, su estado de ánimo se agrió. Hablar solo sirvió para recordarle su dilema actual. "Asesinos", se corrigió, y golpeó su puño contra el brazo de la silla, "¡Maldita sea!"

De inmediato, Will se contuvo, mordiéndose el labio contra cualquier otro arrebato, y miró a Hannibal para evaluar su reacción. Sus colegas en casa estaban acostumbrados a ese lenguaje suyo, pero él hizo todo lo posible para dominar su temperamento con los demás.

Hannibal no pareció sorprendido ni escandalizado. Miró a Will uniformemente sobre el borde de su taza mientras bebía, luego se sentó a un lado y se lamió los labios antes de hablar. "Sí", Hannibal estuvo de acuerdo. "Esto arroja una luz bastante interesante sobre la situación, ¿no es así?"

Will resopló. "Eso es ponerlo suavemente".

Estaba enojado con Jack y enojado consigo mismo, y en general con todo este asunto sangriento. ¿No fue suficiente que luchara por llegar a un acuerdo con la existencia de lo sobrenatural, ya que visitaba sus sueños cada noche, inspirándole deseos que no se atrevía a reflexionar? Ahora había otra criatura, posiblemente más peligrosa en el horizonte. Aunque tal vez esta bestia poseía un perfil de víctima que Will aún no había discernido, no tenía dudas de que cazaría y mataría a quien quiera que estuviera dentro de su mira.

"¿También atribuirías las otras víctimas de la mutilación a este otro asesino por igual?", Preguntó Hannibal.

Will negó con la cabeza, distraído. Su mente estaba en otra parte, revisando los registros con los que había pasado tanto tiempo últimamente. Los nombres y las fechas fueron grabados allí de forma indeleble, junto con cada detalle. Le ayudó a pensar en sostener los papeles en sus manos y leer las palabras una y otra vez, pero al final, fue innecesario.

"No", dijo al fin, y se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos errantes antes de exponer sobre eso. Esta víctima había sido drenada de su sangre, ciertamente, pero no había sido consumida. Había sido abandonado en la tierra, desperdiciado. "No, esto es algo completamente diferente..."

Hubo algunas muertes que Will había pasado por alto antes. Ocurriendo en los últimos años, y atribuido a los animales, Will tenía pocas razones para pensar lo contrario. Había descartado fácilmente la posibilidad de que fueran obra del vampiro. La violencia desenfrenada era demasiado cruda y cruel, y como Molly había señalado, los bosques estaban poblados de animales hambrientos.

Will se puso de pie, yendo a la mesa de libros y revolviéndolos. “¿Recuerdas la muerte de un Quaid Foster? Irlandés, entre los veinte...?”

Hannibal cruzó las piernas, se pasó un dedo por la barbilla y lo golpeó contra su labio inferior. Fue solo después de que él habló que Will se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente, paralizado, la forma en que la hinchazón de su labio se aplanaba al tocarla. "¿Will?"

"Lo siento", dijo Will, con las mejillas ardiendo. Volvió su atención a los libros sobre la mesa con la mirada desenfocada. "Yo no... ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo?"

"Dije", dijo Hannibal arrastrando las palabras, divertido, y Will pudo escuchar el sonido de la tela cuando se puso de pie. “El señor Foster fue encontrado en el río. Sería difícil decir con certeza qué fue de la mayoría de sus órganos, si fueron comidos por el animal que lo atacó, o por los peces. Igualmente imposible saber si su asesino bebió su sangre o si se desangró y el agua lo limpio.”

“¿Conocías al joven?” Preguntó Will. Si pudiera entrenar sus pensamientos sobre el asunto en cuestión, en lugar de lo cerca que estaba Hannibal a su lado, cómo se cepillaban las manos cuando alcanzaban el mismo libro... si pudiera concentrarse, todo se aclararía.

Hannibal respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Yo sabía de él. Hombre formidable, lleno de vigor, con poca necesidad de atención médica. Pero su joven mujer habló muy bien de él. La camarera de la posada, Molly. Ella estaba cargando a su hijo en el momento de su muerte, y siempre me contaba cuentos de cómo él planeaba casarse con ella y llevarla de regreso a Irlanda. Él era un trampero, y bastante bueno en eso ".

Will cerró los ojos brevemente; había asumido que Foster era la amante de Molly, pero confirmarlo hacía que le doliera por ella. La empatía era un sombrero viejo para él, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la simpatía. "Un trampero", murmuró Will.

Un pensamiento lo golpeó, y él revolvió los papeles en el escritorio, tomó el diario que contenía los registros de defunción del año pasado. La curiosidad apenas contenida de Hannibal irradiaba de él, aunque se mordió la lengua. Después de un momento hojeando las páginas, Will encontró lo que estaba buscando. Pasó su dedo índice a lo largo de la entrada.

Kasparas Simonis, 42, cazador. Desaparicion 11/09/89. Restos parciales recuperados 23/09/89. Es imposible determinar la causa de la muerte hasta que se recupere la evidencia adicional. Por debajo, Hannibal había enumerado las partes del cuerpo recuperadas y el daño causado a ellas.

"Ah, sí", dijo Hannibal. "La muerte del señor Simonis fue un gran misterio para todos. Era un cazador consumado, reconocido en toda la zona por su habilidad con el rifle. En más de una ocasión había recibido recompensas por librar al bosque de animales particularmente peligrosos. Parecía muy improbable que terminará en garras o colmillos ".

"Sí", dijo Will distraídamente. "Y..." hojeó las páginas. "Marijus Astrauckas también era un cazador.”

"No estaba tan familiarizado con el señor Astrauckas", dijo Hannibal. "Creo que él había venido desde el sur no mucho antes de ser asesinado. Encontraron el cuerpo cerca de una cueva de osos.”

"Este hombre de hoy, ¿qué sabes de él?" Will preguntó, dejando que su mente divagara. No fue difícil hacer la conexión aquí, cazadores y tramperos. La pregunta era por qué, lo que con suerte llevaría a quién. Si incluso hubiera un quién. ¿Era esta criatura capaz de tomar otra forma humana? ¿O vagaba el bosque en esa forma infernal? Ciertamente, alguien lo habría visto ya si ese fuera el caso.

“El profesor Henrikas Poškus, según sus documentos. Hasta que no tenga noticias de Antašava, no puedo ofrecer más información concreta que esa. Basado en su estructura y condición, su forma de vestir, me atrevería a suponer que no era ni trampero, ni cazador".

Will dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, recordando a Henrikas Poškus. Un hombre culto, profesor de... ¿ciencia? Will podría verlo ahora. Pero ¿por qué vendría aquí, y con tanta prisa? El hombre no había tenido paciencia para la superstición, porque creía haberlo sabido mejor. ¿Era posible que tuviera alguna información sobre su propio asesino?

"Debería hablar con los otros cazadores, los curtidores, los taxidermistas".

"Will", dijo Hannibal, con voz suave. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, este no es tu vampiro. Tal vez sea mejor dejarselo a la policía local.”

"¿Crees que están listos para manejar tal cosa?" Will se quebró.

Hannibal extendió las manos ante él, un gesto de capitulación cautelosa. "¿Lo estás?" Preguntó.

Will se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciendo un ruido de frustración. "Sé con lo que estoy tratando. Uno de estos hombres está obligado a saber algo, a haber visto algo. Una bestia de ese tamaño no puede haber pasado completamente desapercibida. Por lo menos podría intentar descubrir alguna debilidad, o ser conducido a su escondite. Cogerla con la guardia baja.”

"Una presa temeraria", dijo Hannibal, y cuando Will le dirigió una mirada desafiante, Hannibal levantó la barbilla y añadió: "Insisto en ir contigo".

Will se rió, agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa complacida y sonrojada. A pesar de que no lo diría en voz alta, había estado esperando tanto.

*

Pasaron la tarde viajando de negocio en negocio, haciendo consultas. En general, Will dependía de los servicios de traducción de Hannibal. Los dos primeros hombres, curtidor y cazador, hablaron en lituano, pero el tercero habló polaco, por lo que al menos Will podría seguirlo un poco. Todos ellos ya estaban bastante conscientes de la bestia.

"No entiendo", dijo Will, Hannibal traduciendo en voz baja mientras hablaba. "¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a los policías o soldados?"

El hombre se burló, sacudió la cabeza hacia Hannibal mientras respondía. Hannibal asintió con la cabeza. "Los soldados no creen, dicen que es una tontería. Los agentes tienen demasiado miedo de hacer algo. Si puede obtener a Simonis, no tienen ninguna posibilidad en contra de eso ".

Will se inclinó hacia delante, el interés entusiasta. "¿Lo has visto?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza, vacilante e inquieto. Los miró a los dos y después de un momento, habló en voz baja, murmurando con sus manos cruzadas. "No quería verlo, así que no miré", dijo Hannibal. "Pero lo he escuchado. Las articulaciones chillan cuando se mueve. Suena como si algo estuviera muriendo ".

Randall Tier, el taxidermista, vivía en una cabaña al borde del bosque. Hizo su negocio desde su casa, y al entrar se sintió algo así como entrar en un museo naturalista. Las paredes estaban llenas de cabezas de animales montadas: ciervos y lobos, por supuesto, pero también bestias exóticas: tigres y leopardos, cebras y leones. 

En vitrinas alrededor del perímetro de la habitación se exhibían armas hechas de dientes y huesos, empuñaduras de cuero curtido. Los esqueletos totalmente articulados ocuparon el espacio en medio de la sala abierta, junto a sus contrapartes rellenas y posadas. Fue realmente fascinante verlo-- los animales tenían una especie de vitalidad para ellos; Will casi esperaba que ellos tomen una respiración y comenzarán a moverse. Tier poseía de gran habilidad.

Tier era alemán, para alivio de Will. Era un lenguaje en el que tenía más que una habilidad pasajera. Lo suficiente para hacer sus preguntas y comprender la mayor parte de lo que Tier tenía que decir en respuesta. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de tal criatura?" Will preguntó, después de describir lo que había visto en su visión.

"¿Fuera de los cuentos de hadas, quieres decir?", Preguntó Tier, con una leve curva en el labio. A pesar de que tenía una expresión plácida, había una energía nerviosa colgando de él, como si quisiera estar inquieto. Como si se sintiera incómodo en su propia piel. Extraño, para un hombre que tenía que mantener una mano firme para su sustento. Debió haber luchado mucho tiempo para superar su estado natural.

"Por supuesto", Will permitió, aunque estaba claro, a través de su diversión, que Tier creía en la bestia con la misma certeza que Will.

"Bueno", dijo Tier. Volvió su atención a la habitación en general, caminando entre sus creaciones. “Suponiendo que tal cosa existe, solo está haciendo lo que la naturaleza ha querido que haga. Es simplemente seguir el instinto ".

"Esta criatura existe", dijo Will. Dio una vuelta alrededor del esqueleto de lo que Tier había etiquetado como un oso cavernícola prehistórico, y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre y mirándolo a los ojos. "Y la naturaleza no tiene nada que ver con eso".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Tier. “¿Quién eres tú para determinar qué es natural y qué no? He visto cosas extrañas en mis viajes, señor Graham. Bestias que no creerías. ¿Pero sabes lo que todos tienen en común?”

Will miró a Hannibal y quedó intrigado por lo que vio. Había una expresión especulativa, casi apreciativa en su rostro, un aire totalmente paternal en su consideración de Tier. Distraído, Will preguntó: "¿Qué es eso?"

"Cada bestia se crea con un propósito singular-- utilizar las herramientas con las que está equipada para sobrevivir". Tier pasó una mano amorosa sobre el gigante y curvo colmillo del cráneo del oso de la cueva. “El largo cuello de la jirafa para alcanzar el follaje más alto. El camaleón se oculta entre las ramas y las hojas. Garras para rasgar y dientes para masticar.”

"Cada uno utiliza las herramientas adecuadas necesarias para el trabajo", supuso Will.

"Pero lo que está dentro del cráneo es lo que te dice cuál es ese trabajo", murmuró Tier. “Tu bestia está equipada con herramientas mortales. La muerte está en su mente. ¿Qué podría ser más natural que seguir esos impulsos y usar esas herramientas para ese fin?".

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal, aplaudiendo sus manos enguantadas una vez, cuando salieron de la cabaña de Tier en el crepúsculo creciente. "Qué compañero tan fascinante".

Will le lanzó una mirada interrogante para ver la sonrisa irónica que Hannibal le había dirigido. Will no pudo evitar devolver la expresión. "Bastante", estuvo de acuerdo.

El aire fresco era delicioso después de estar en ese mausoleo tapado, y la luz del exterior era clara y brillante. Nada de lo que había dicho Tier era suficiente para condenar al hombre. Era extraño y morboso, y tampoco era un crimen. Sin embargo, Will sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que de alguna manera, Randall Tier y la bestia del bosque estaban conectados entre sí. ¿Pero que se puede hacer al respecto? Will no tenía autoridad aquí, y los responsables no creían una palabra de lo que tenía que decir.

“¿Will?" La mano de Hannibal cayó sobre su hombro.

"Lo siento", dijo. "Pensativo."

"Comprensible", dijo Hannibal. Fue agradable por una vez, tener a alguien que no lo castigará cuando su atención vagaba. ¿Quién no lo considera grosero? "Te preguntaba si te gustaría cenar? Hay un restaurante en la calle de la iglesia que sirve la sopa de ortiga más deliciosa ".

Ahora que lo mencionó, Will era consciente del hecho de que apenas había comido en todo el día. Café y un pastel de miel para el desayuno, la mitad de un bollo de champiñones que Nojus, el curtidor, les había servido. "¿He gastado mi bienvenida en tu casa?", Preguntó, solo medio bromeando. Estaba más que un poco preocupado de que hubiera verdad en lo que decía.

"Simplemente me agotó. Estar fuera todo el día ha sido agotador ", dijo Hannibal, tranquilizador con la amable sonrisa en su rostro. "He hecho un seguimiento de todos los restaurantes de la zona para cuando tengo ganas de salir a cenar".

Will agitó una mano en dirección a la iglesia. "Sopa de ortiga, ¿eh?", Dijo, poniendo cara de duda. "Nunca lo he probado".

"Una delicadeza local, sin embargo, hay otras opciones, quizás más familiares para usted".

"No", dijo Will. Con cuidado, deslizó su mano en el hueco del codo de Hannibal. "Estoy dispuesto a abrirme a nuevas experiencias".

La sonrisa que Hannibal calentó a Will hasta los dedos de los pies. Colocó una mano sobre la de Will y lo llevó por la calle cubierta de nieve.

*

Hannibal lo acompañó a la posada después de la cena. Se habían quedado bebiendo y ya era tarde. Beverly lo saludó con una vaga sonrisa y no comentó el estado de su habitación. Brian y Molly se negaron incluso a mirarlo a la cara. Ahora, ya no distraído por Hannibal y los pensamientos de la bestia, Will se vio obligado a lidiar con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Alguien había ordenado la habitación de Will en su ausencia. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, la cama hecha, la cera desaparecida del suelo. Los restos triturados de su bata de noche habían sido descartados, y el fuego que ardía en el hogar había borrado el frío de la habitación. Se había colocado una alfombra en el suelo, entre la cama y la ventana, y Will sabía lo que vería si lo levantaba. Él preferiría no hacerlo.

Will se sentó en el borde de su cama, con los zapatos desechados, el abrigo y los guantes puestos a un lado. Pasó su mano por la colcha y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, dibujando sus recuerdos del sueño y todas las sensaciones que lo acompañaban.

El tono negro, noche tranquila y fría, perturbado por la luz gris brillante y esa figura. Will podía sentirlo ahora, presionado contra él, tan sólido y real como lo había sentido en su sueño. Lo empujó sobre su espalda, las manos pasando por su ropa para llegar a la piel desnuda, ardiendo de frío. Will jadeó y se arqueó al tacto.

Hubo una agitación en su ingle al recordar los dientes afilados contra su piel. Los suaves labios hacían cosquillas en el punto sensible debajo del ángulo de su mandíbula. Will gimió, un sonido débil sin aliento, levantando sus caderas. La forma encima de él cambió su peso y rodó contra él, proporcionando un contrapunto encantador para que Will la rechazara.

Un sonido desde afuera de la puerta sobresaltó a Will de sus pensamientos. Pisada pesada en los escalones y por el pasillo, una puerta que se abre y se cierra, una cerradura que se desliza en su lugar. Will descubrió que se había tendido en la cama mientras estaba perdido en su memoria, se desabotonó la camisa y la dejó abierta. Una mano bajó sus pantalones abiertos, acariciándose con un apretón fuerte.

Se necesitó una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para dejarse ir, sentarse derecho y hacer a un lado los pensamientos lujuriosos. Will no se rendiría a los avances de esta criatura. Él había venido aquí para averiguarlo y destruirlo. No le fallaría a Jack en este empeño. Él era más fuerte que eso.

Entonces, en lugar de eso, Will se puso de pie y siguió con sus abluciones vespertinas. Las cruces y la cera no habían sido un factor disuasivo, por lo que ahora recurrió a colgar el ajo alrededor de sus ventanas como lo hizo Beverly en la planta baja. Tomó parte de la mitología más oscura, esparciendo semillas de amapola a lo largo del alféizar de la ventana, y luego roció el área con agua bendita por una buena medida.

Después, se bañó y se vistió para ir a la cama, y escribió sobre esta nueva criatura a Jack. Con suerte, antes de que la noticia llegara a Jack, Will estaría de camino a casa, triunfante. Inexplicablemente, los pensamientos de regresar a casa trajeron una punzada de tristeza. Will era un introvertido y una criatura de hábito. Cada vez que viajaba por trabajo, pasaba todo el tiempo anhelando el final del caso, cuando podía regresar a la familiaridad, comodidad y seguridad de su habitación en el dormitorio de la universidad.

Solo ahora Will pensó en Hannibal y en la nueva e inesperada experiencia de hacer un amigo que lo entendía. Solo había tomado algunas noches, pero se había acostumbrado a tener un compañero de cena regular. Y solo el pensamiento de no ver más las líneas de esa cara en el parpadeo de la luz del fuego envió una punzada en su corazón. ¿Cómo podría volver a su existencia solitaria en Georgetown después de conocer a Hannibal Lecter?

Will apartó esos pensamientos tan brutalmente como los de su sueño. Se enfrentó a un dilema muy serio en cuanto a qué hacer con Randall Tier. A menos que lo atrapara en el acto, nadie creería nada de lo que Will tuviera que decir. Aunque existía un patrón claro de quién atacaba la bestia, no había forma de predecir quién sería el siguiente o cuándo. Por qué algunos cazadores y curtidores se salvaron, mientras que este profesor había sido destrozado.

Ocupado por tales pensamientos, Will se quedó dormido. Esta noche no había sueños de amantes sobrenaturales. Esta noche Will se encontró de nuevo en el bosque. En la distancia, pudo ver a Henrikas Poškus siendo cazado por la bestia de Randall Tier. A Will le importaba poco eso. Estaba mucho más interesado en la criatura que sentía acechando detrás de él.

Volviéndose, se encontró cara a cara con el vampiro, más negro que la noche. Parecía atraer la creciente luz de la mañana e irradiarla de vuelta como sombra. La herida de su sonrisa se dividió en su rostro y la sangre se derramó de su boca, sangre vieja y negra, que olía a muerte pútrida. "Has confiado demasiado en tus medios terrenales de protección, hasta ahora", dijo, con voz baja y retadora.

"Te olvidas de la fuerza de tu propia mente", susurró, inclinándose tan cerca como pudo, como si fuera atada al tronco de un gran árbol imponente. “Tu habilidad para crear barreras”.

"Sin embargo, aquí estás", siseó Will.

La criatura se rió. "Aquí estoy", coincidió en un suave ronroneo. “¿Qué piensas de eso, mi querido Will? ¿Cómo me has dejado entrar hasta ahora, solo para atraparme ahora? ¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que me tienes?”.

"Destruirte, por supuesto", dijo Will. "¿Por qué haría otra cosa?".

Las líneas de la cara de la criatura eran todos ángulos ásperos. Ahora tenía una sola ceja divertida y la expresión era inquietantemente familiar, pero Will no podía ubicarla. “Reconoces la amenaza del monstruo en tus sueños, mientras no logras ver al que está ante tus ojos. O reconocer al que crece dentro de ti.”

Will tragó con fuerza contra la oleada de miedo y las náuseas que se alzaban en su garganta. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que Jack sabe, pero ha sido demasiado egoísta para admitirlo", dijo. Sus ojos rojos eran fascinantes. Sin pensar en por qué, Will se encontró acercándose. "Lo que sabes, pero has sido demasiado cobarde para admitirlo".

"¿Y qué es eso?" Will preguntó, con su voz sonando como susurro bajo. Por más que lo intentara, no podía hacer que su voz sonara más fuerte.

"Eso", dijo la criatura, con los labios formando las palabras de una manera tan seductora que Will se encontró inclinándose hacia adelante, "Es realmente conocer una cosa, como me conoces y como te conozco, debes amarlo".

El sonido de un animal aullando desde el mundo de la vigilia sobresaltó a Will al dormir antes de que pudiera reaccionar a las palabras del vampiro. Distraído y desorientado, el sueño se cernía sobre la habitación. Todavía podía ver al vampiro delante de él, todavía podía escuchar sus palabras dentro de su mente. El aullido volvió otra vez, más cerca. Sonaba como cien lobos, todos llamando desde afuera de su ventana.

Will estaba a medio camino de sus pies, listo para investigar la fuente, cuando la ventana explotó hacia adentro en una ducha de vidrios rotos y madera astillada. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared, mientras la bestia de su visión subía por la abertura y se paró frente a él, iluminada por la luz de la luna, reluciendo un esqueleto de hierro que reflejaba las llamas moribundas en la chimenea.

Aquí, en la habitación de Will, su altura era aún más impresionante, la enorme forma se doblaba para encajar dentro de los límites del techo bajo. La boca de Will se secó de miedo y se obligó a incorporarse con las manos apretadas a los lados. No tenía armas, excepto sus puños y la rabia impotente de las palabras del vampiro rebotando en su cráneo.

Con un gran rugido, Will se lanzó hacia adelante en el mismo momento en que la bestia se movió para atacar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Perdón por dejarlos esperando! Originalmente, se suponía que este capítulo continuaría con otra escena o dos, pero la longitud estaba fuera de control, ¡así que aquí es donde lo dividí! El final está claramente a la vista, pero es posible que termine extendiéndolo a 6 capítulos, todo depende de cuánto demore la última parte. De cualquier manera, todo se puede trazar y delinear, y estamos cerca de la línea de meta.
> 
> Lo siento también por el largo descanso de las vacaciones, pero el próximo capítulo definitivamente no tardará en llegar, ¡lo prometo!


	5. And Moving in for the Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este capítulo está empezando a ganar la calificación de fic, sólo para que sepan.

Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera reducido a un rastreo. Con un ruido como el agua cayendo desde una gran altura, pudo ver todas las posibilidades extendidas ante él ramificándose una y otra vez. Las repercusiones de cada elección se extendieron hacia afuera por toda la eternidad o terminaron abruptamente en el derrame de su sangre por el suelo.

Algo más que miedo y adrenalina corría por sus venas. Algo extraño y poderoso, y adictivamente emocionante. Lo hizo más fuerte y más rápido, cruzando la distancia entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Will no era un hombre físicamente imponente. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el aula y la biblioteca, su oficina polvorienta y el dormitorio solitario. Jack había insistido en algunas lecciones en el arte del pugilismo, si alguna vez se encontraba cara a cara con alguna de las criaturas que cazaban. Su propia habilidad en defensa personal había sido todo lo que había salvado a Jack durante su propio encuentro hace años.

Ahora Will recurrió a ese entrenamiento. Recordó las posturas y cómo evaluar las debilidades de un oponente, pero qué debilidad se puede encontrar en una criatura de hierro y colmillo. Cada golpe aterrizó, pero no causó dolor a la bestia. Golpeó a Will y lo atrapó en el hombro con garras afiladas. Había una sensación helada de piel desgarrada, y la oleada de sangre y endorfinas que seguían, adormeciendo a Will contra el dolor.

En la bestia, no había una extensión expuesta de piel ni articulaciones vulnerables, incluso los ojos estaban protegidos por la máscara de hueso que llevaba. Eso, se dio cuenta Will, era una debilidad de su propio diseño. Él esquivó otro golpe, éste en su cabeza. Miró a través de su cabello y Will se levantó, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la jaula de huesos, y tiró hacia atrás y hacia abajo.

La alegría corrió a través de él cuando la bestia tropezó por la fuerza de la misma. Imposible, que cualquier cosa que Will pudiera hacer tendría algún impacto en ella, pero la cosa gritó y rechinó los dientes, como si de repente se diera cuenta del potencial de Will. Will podía leerlo en el frío, evaluando el ámbar de los ojos de la bestia. Era salvaje, pero había inteligencia al acecho detrás del instinto.

La bestia se puso de pie y otorgó algo de espacio entre ellos, dando vueltas a Will. Hubo un gruñido bajo y retumbante que Will sintió como un ruido a través de sus pies, a lo largo de sus huesos y costillas, pulsando en su cráneo. Esa cosa extraña en su sangre respondió de la misma manera. Will le enseñó los dientes y gruñó. Podía escuchar voces que se elevaban en terror y confusión fuera de la habitación, y sabía que debía ser rápido, antes de que alguien más se viera envuelto en este conflicto.

Debajo de todo, se recordó Will, esta bestia todavía era un hombre. Si el hombre podía ser asesinado, también lo podría hacer la bestia. Se agachó y rodó para esquivar un golpe de garras, pero cuando se levantó, la bestia se abalanzó sobre él y sus colmillos se clavaron en el brazo ya desgarrado de Will. Sus mandíbulas se cerraron con fuerza, rasgando carne y músculo, y la cosa lo sacudió.

Durante un largo momento, Will no fue consciente de nada más que del dolor que lo atravesó, bajando por su brazo, a través de su hombro y su cuello. Si esto continuaba, tenía pocas dudas de que su brazo sería arrancado de su cuerpo. Alcanzó con su mano buena, su visión roja y negra alrededor de los bordes, mientras su conciencia huía de él, y sus dedos se cerraban una vez más alrededor de la máscara de hueso.

En algún lugar lejos, alguien se reía. Era un sonido siniestro, resonante. No había nadie más en la habitación. La risa vino de dentro de su propia mente, bordeando lo histérico a medida que aumentaba en tono y volumen. Will dibujó su fuerza fugaz, apretando los dedos sobre el hueso, y se retorció con todas sus fuerzas.

Un crujido enfermo, el sonido de un chasquido de huesos sonó en el aire. Will fue empujado hacia un lado y luego el agarre se aflojó, y él y la bestia cayeron juntos al suelo. Aterrizó medio sobre él, respirando con fuerza sobre la herida de Will, como un gran cofre de hierro que se eleva y cae inestable.

Will se levantó, los hizo rodar y lanzó un grito de dolor mientras sacaba los dientes de su piel. La sangre brotó de la herida, pero no se detuvo para ahorrar un momento. Con las manos y las rodillas se arrastró hasta la chimenea, con los dedos ensangrentados agarrando el atizador de fuego. La bestia lo miró, paralizada y cerca de la muerte, con el aliento traqueteando.

Usando el poste de la cama, Will se puso de pie. Dejó un rastro de sangre detrás de él mientras cruzaba la habitación, cada paso menos seguro que el anterior. Luego, con todo su peso detrás de él, metió la punta del atizador entre la cascara del hueso, justo en el ojo de la bestia. Will los vio cambiar, de ámbar a azul vivo. Fue lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad lo tragara, y se desplomó en el suelo.

*

La cama en la que estaba Will era celestial-- el colchón lo acunaba suavemente, y las sábanas eran cálidas e increíblemente suaves contra su piel desnuda. A su alrededor había un ligero olor a lavanda y vainilla. El dolor, que antes había sido insoportablemente vibrante, ahora era poco más que un latido sordo en su lado derecho.

Se requirió mucho esfuerzo para forzar la apertura de sus ojos, pero su corazón se aceleraba con una anticipación temerosa. No era un hombre que hubiera depositado alguna fe en algún ser divino o viviera su vida de alguna manera con la promesa de una paz eterna en el más allá.

Afortunadamente, lo primero en lo que se fijaron sus ojos fue en Hannibal, sentado junto a su cama. Dejó que su mirada vagara, observando su condición-- vendas blancas desde su codo hasta su hombro y alrededor de su pecho. Intentó mover los dedos de su mano, pero aunque podía sentirlos, si se concentraba, apenas responderían, sólo contrayendo la colcha.

"¿Qué pasó?", Gruñó, y Hannibal presionó un vaso de agua fría en sus labios, de donde Will bebió con avidez.

"Parece que Randall Tier te atacó, vestido con una armadura formada por el hueso y el pelaje de las bestias de su colección", dijo Hannibal.

"No." Will sacudió firmemente la cabeza e inmediatamente se arrepintió, mientras el dolor rebotaba en su cráneo. "Era la bestia".

"Hmmm". Hannibal sonaba más pensativo que argumentativo. "Encontraron el cuerpo de Tier y temo que la gente de la ciudad prefiera una explicación más sencilla".

Will resopló. "Tontos", murmuró. Estaba demasiado aturdido y cómodo para preocuparse por la etiqueta, y Hannibal no parecía estar ofendido. Le dio a Will una sonrisa suave e indulgente.

Después de un momento, Will tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, echando su mirada a su regazo. Podía sentir un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas y por su cuello, y estaba muy consciente del hecho de que estaba desnudo, excepto un par de pantalones cortos. La manta estaba tirada a mitad de su pecho, dejando al descubierto mucha más piel de la que estaba acostumbrado a que nadie viera.

"Gracias", dijo, pasando una mano ligeramente a lo largo de su brazo vendado. "Yo- yo pensé que iba a perderlo. Pensé con certeza que estaba dañado más allá de la reparación ".

"Para otro cirujano, tal vez", dijo Hannibal. Había un débil hilo de divertida auto satisfacción en su tono. Extendió la mano para apoyar su muñeca contra la piel de la frente de Will. El toque fue sorprendentemente frío-- ¿estaba ya en los apretones de la fiebre? "Sin embargo, si perdiste una buena cantidad de sangre y he proporcionado una transfusión ".

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de sorpresa. "Usted personalmente?"

"Estaba a la mano, y en condiciones de donar. Afortunadamente no estás mostrando ninguna reacción adversa hasta el momento. Tu temperatura está solo ligeramente elevada, aunque podría haber muchas explicaciones para eso ".

"Yo..." Will ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a eso. Se sentía demasiado íntimo, la idea de la sangre de Hannibal en sus venas. Más aún, era un incómodo recordatorio del sueño erótico del vampiro, de cómo había anhelado ese intercambio de sangre. "Gracias", finalmente respondió.

"No hay necesidad de agradecer", dijo Hannibal. Su toque se demoró contra la cara de Will, ahora con la palma de la mano girando hacia su mejilla. "Estoy muy agradecido de que estés vivo, Will".

Will se congeló, el corazón atrapado en su garganta. Esperó mientras Hannibal se inclinaba más cerca, sin aliento. “Hannibal", murmuró, su propia mirada se posó en la boca de Hannibal, llena y roja. Sin pensar, levantó una mano para descansar en la curva del cuello de Hannibal.

Por segunda vez esa noche, parecía que el tiempo se había ralentizado. La piel de Hannibal era suave y fresca bajo su mano, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Will viera toda la variación de color en sus ojos: marrón, dorado y rojo que brillaba con la luz tenue.

Faltaba algo, algo que Will no lograba identificar, pero su mente no se enfocaba en nada que no fuera la mirada de intención en la cara de Hannibal. Sus párpados se cayeron, la fatiga y el deseo los hicieron pesados e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia el costado instintivamente para permitir que Hannibal se acercara más. Y luego, la mano de Hannibal cayó, y Will reinó en su decepción cuando Hannibal se retiró.

Hannibal se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, pasando sus dedos sobre una botella de vidrio marrón en la mesita de noche. “Si el dolor se vuelve demasiado fuerte, puedes tomar un drachm de láudano. Por ahora, debes descansar." Tomó la mano de Will con la suya, arrastrando el pulgar distraídamente sobre la piel. "Estarás a salvo aquí". Había una profunda sinceridad en sus palabras y una mirada dura en sus ojos, que prometía un desastre para cualquiera que intentará hacerle daño a Will.

Will miró sus manos unidas y tragó saliva. Había un vendaje envuelto alrededor de su palma, y Will no recordaba haber usado su puño para golpear a la bestia, pero debía haberlo hecho. Podía sentir la tensión de la piel dividida en sus nudillos y su palma, donde había agarrado la máscara de hueso.

"Gracias. Una y otra vez, gracias. No solo por esta noche, sino por todo lo que has hecho ".

Hannibal levantó la mano de Will entre ellos. Besó el dorso de su mano, los labios abiertos, el aliento agitando los finos pelos allí, y Will se estremeció. "Dulces sueños, Will". Apoyó la mano de Will suavemente contra la sábana y se levantó.

Al quedarse solo, Will pudo concentrarse en su condición. El dolor le palpitaba debidamente en todo el lado derecho, pero ciertamente podría haber sido peor. Will no quería pensar en cómo las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, si no fuera por Hannibal. Sobrevivir a la bestia, solo para sucumbir a la fiebre o desangrarse hasta morir. Pasó su mano ligeramente sobre el vendaje del hombro, agradecido por la conmoción del dolor y un recordatorio de que estaba vivo e intacto.

La habitación libre de Hannibal era fácilmente la mejor que Will había ocupado. Papel pintado a rayas azules y verdes, muebles blancos con detalles dorados que iluminaban la penumbra de la noche. Gruesas cortinas rojas en las ventanas y en el marco de la cama, y un alegre fuego que parpadea en el hogar para mantener el frío del invierno a raya.

La habitación se sentía demasiado vacía sin la presencia de Hannibal. Era tan extraño que un hombre como Will, generalmente tan feliz en su soledad, ya estuviera extrañando su compañía. Era cierto que era intrigante-- había muy pocas personas en la vida de Will que no podía leer como un libro abierto y eso fue refrescante. Incluso tan inquieto como lo estaba cuando Hannibal estaba cerca.

Había una bata de noche colgada sobre la parte posterior del lujoso sofá y Will apretó los dientes contra el dolor mientras luchaba por ponérselo. Se dirigió al baño contiguo, con su moderno inodoro y la iluminación eléctrica.

La bañera era larga y profunda, con una unidad de calefacción conectada a las tuberías de agua. Will anhelaba hacer uso de él, pero tendría que esperar. Apenas podía permanecer de pie el tiempo suficiente para usar el baño, estaba tan agotado. Mucho más de lo que podría explicarse por hora. Nunca antes había estado involucrado en una pelea por su vida y esperaba no volver a estarlo.

¿Oh? ¿Es eso así? preguntó una voz en su mente, arrastrándose hacia abajo como la sensación física de los dedos helados que se arrastraban por su espina dorsal.

El corazón de Will se aceleró en su pecho y miró a su alrededor, confirmando que estaba solo. Sólo su imaginación, entonces. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido negar la implicación; Venía de dentro de sí mismo, después de todo. El encuentro había sido aterrador, pero sí, también había sido emocionante. ¿Alguna vez en su vida se sintió más vivo que en ese momento?

"Debes amarlo", murmuró Will en voz alta, pronunciando las palabras de memoria, aunque le tomó un momento colocarlas. Su sueño, justo antes de que la bestia hubiera atacado.

Si Jack estuviera aquí, probablemente enviaría a Will a casa tan pronto como pudiera viajar. Él diría que Will estaba comprometido, y además, en su estado debilitado, ¿qué posibilidades tendría contra el vampiro si se encontrara fuera de sus sueños? Pero entonces, hasta esta noche, nunca hubiera pensado que hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad contra una bestia como Tier y aún así hubiera salido victorioso.

Tal vez Jack lo subestimó y Will había permitido que eso coloree su propia percepción de sus habilidades. Quizás él también era perfectamente capaz de manejar al vampiro.

Will se negó a detenerse en estos pensamientos. Solo fue un sueño. Nunca podría sentir ningún tipo de apego a algo tan cruel y extraño como esta criatura. Al igual que Hannibal había dicho, no podía esperar atribuir las características humanas y la emoción a algo que no sea humano, y mucho menos amarlo.

No, había estado gastando tanto tiempo y energía en esta cacería, era inevitable que tales pensamientos invadieran sus sueños. Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que le molestaban las cosas que veía en su sueño. Dejándolo a un lado por ahora, Will tomó el láudano. Se hundió en la cama celestial, acurrucado en las sábanas, y entre el agotamiento y la medicación, cayó rápidamente para dormir.

*

El sueño de esa noche definitivamente no fue una pesadilla. No había ningún laberinto de piedra o madera, ninguna criatura sobrenatural que lo perseguía hasta su propio ataúd. No, esta vez una vez más fue tragado en la oscuridad, pero era diferente de la oscuridad fría y tranquila que ofrece la protección del círculo de cera. Esta oscuridad colgaba pesada en el aire a su alrededor, cálida y sensual, brillando con un rojo fundido.

Este sueño era pura sensación-- el peso sólido de un cuerpo contra el suyo, presionándolo contra las sábanas, sujetándolo hacia abajo. Piel tan suave y fría como el mármol que se desliza a lo largo de Will mientras se mueven juntos. Cada punto de contacto era otra brasa que cobraba vida, prendiendo fuego e iluminando sus nervios. La única manera de calmar la quemadura era tener esas manos cubriéndolo por completo.

Will se arqueó para encontrarse con su boca, suave, húmeda y con sabor a dulce vino tinto. No podía obtener suficiente de ese sabor, extrañamente familiarizado con las notas persistentes del cobre. El vampiro lamió la boca de Will para abrirla, chupó su lengua, mordió con sus colmillos lo suficiente para que Will sintiera su potencial mortal, pero nunca lo suficiente como para dividir la piel. Su beso, al igual que su toque, estaba helado. Sin embargo, incendió a Will, recorriendo sus venas, asentándose caliente y pesado en sus entrañas.

Rodaron juntos, la dureza del vampiro goteando contra el estómago de Will; La suya metida exquisitamente en la amplia extensión de sus muslos, húmeda y resbaladiza por el sudor y el fluido seminal. Su cuerpo sabía cómo moverse, aunque nunca había experimentado tal cosa, no tenía idea de cuánto mejor podía sentirse con otro cuerpo. Era diferente a cualquier otro sueño o fantasía que había tenido antes, más real y más vibrante, y, por más que supiera que era un sueño, sabía que el vampiro estaba realmente presente allí con él en este lugar.

No había espacio entre sus labios y cuerpos unidos, y el pecho de Will se sentía como si pudiera estallar por falta de oxígeno hasta que, de repente, ya no necesitaba el aire para respirar. No necesitaba más para su supervivencia continua que nunca abandonar este abrazo oscuro. Las manos del vampiro le quemaron la piel por los costados y por las caderas e incitaron a Will a que se moviera más rápido. Ese cuerpo largo y musculoso se retorció sensualmente contra él, y él estaba tan, tan cerca de encontrar su liberación.

"Podría ser siempre así", susurró la criatura, moviendo los labios sobre los de Will mientras hablaba. Will levantó la cabeza, superado y sin sentido en su deseo, tratando de atrapar su boca con otro beso. Lo negó, girando su mejilla a un lado para mirar a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Will. "Podría mostrarte placer que ni siquiera has imaginado".

Will gimió en un anhelo indefenso. Aunque sabía que esto era un sueño, no era tan ingenuo como para creer que lo que sucedió aquí no tenía impacto en el mundo de vigilia. Su cuerpo dolía por completarse incluso cuando su mente se revelaba contra esto.

“Entregate a mi, Will".

"¿Por qué?" Will gimió, pensó huyendo ante el toque de dientes afilados en su cuello. Tragó saliva, la mente corría para unir las palabras. "¿Por qué simplemente no has tomado lo que quieres de mí? ¿Si mis defensas no te sirven de nada? ¿Si puedes invadir mi habitación y mi mente?”

"Oh, mi querido". Había un cariño tan abrumador en la voz del vampiro, una ternura en la mano revoloteando sobre la mejilla de Will. Una hinchazón de la emoción que previamente había asumido como una criatura incapaz de poseer. Era peligrosamente intrigante. “Subestimas tu propia fuerza mental", dijo.

Se besaron, Will suspiró de satisfacción por tener esa boca sobre él otra vez. Le lamió los labios a la criatura para probarlo de nuevo. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel, duros bajo su mano, pero cediendo fácilmente por la presión de sus uñas.

“Entregate a mi". Los dientes se presionaron sin rodeos contra la hinchazón del labio de Will. Dedos largos y ágiles, con punta en garras bajaron en la longitud de Will antes de cerrarse a su alrededor.

“Conscientemente". Su mano se apretó a su alrededor y estableció un ritmo de castigo. Estaba seco, justo del lado equivocado al doloroso, pero Will no pudo evitar meterse en él, acercándose rápidamente al clímax.

"Voluntariamente", ronroneó, y rodeó la cabeza de su miembro con una uña afilada. Will se pasó sollozando y sin saciar. Todavía estaba desesperado por los colmillos que se hundían en su piel. Así que, a diferencia del mordisco de Tier, que carecía de elegancia e intimidad, casi podía anticipar la sensación del beso del vampiro.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, y tal vez lo fuera, el vampiro se rió entre dientes, con la cara presionada en el hueco de su garganta. Cada palabra hablada era una burla, los labios y los dientes rozaban la piel vulnerable. “Entregate a mi", dijo de nuevo. "Esa es la única manera en que te tendré."

*

Las cortinas en la habitación de huéspedes de Hannibal eran lo suficientemente gruesas que no se filtraba luz por ellas, lo que Will agradeció. El dolor sordo en su cabeza se había convertido en un dolor agudo y persistente, empeorado por cualquier luz.

Cuando Hannibal entró con una bandeja para el desayuno, inmediatamente percibió la incomodidad de Will y apagó la luz eléctrica, realizando su examinación a la luz de las velas. Se preocupó por las vendas de Will y Will no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, lo que probablemente era lo mejor. No quería ver qué había sido de su brazo. Entonces Hannibal le había dado un tiro y más láudano antes de decirle que descansara, dejándolo en un silencio oscuro y bendito.

Aunque Will no tenía estómago para comer, cedió a la insistencia de Hannibal y mordisqueó el pan provisto. Era una hogaza pequeña y dura, y dada la habilidad de Hannibal en la cocina, era sorprendentemente insípida. O tal vez fue que Will no pudo saborear nada sobre el recuerdo persistente del beso rico en sangre del vampiro. Comparado con eso, el pan era como ceniza en su lengua. Todavía logró sofocar algunos bocados antes de ceder a la resaca del agotamiento.

Durmió otra vez durante horas, pasado el mediodía, solo medio consciente de que Hannibal regresaba para ver cómo estaba. Abigail le trajo una bandeja de sopa para el almuerzo, que permaneció sin comer. En algún momento de la tarde, alguien llamó a su puerta y, cuando logró levantarse de su capullo de sábanas, descubrió que el dolor en su cabeza había disminuido.

"Entra", llamó, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta e intentarlo de nuevo. Afortunadamente, había agua fresca en la mesita de noche. Se la tragó, sin darse cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta que la primera gota le tocó la lengua, y luego no pudo beber lo suficiente.

"Profesor Graham". Era Beverly, parada justo en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo nerviosamente como si esperara que saltara de la cama y la atacara. Ella se inclinó por la cintura para dejar su bolsa en el suelo. "Quería traer sus cosas, en caso de que el Doctor Lecter... bueno, podría ser lo mejor que se quede aquí. La habitación de la posada…”

"Beverly, lo siento mucho". Will luchó por ponerse de pie. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de hacer que sus ojos se enfocaran en ella. "Pagaré lo que necesites para reparar el daño".

"Por favor". Beverly dio un paso adelante vacilante. "No te levantes, tú -- había mucha sangre. Intenté detener el sangrado lo mejor que pude. Gracias a Dios, Dr. Lecter vino tan rápido ".

"Debería darte las gracias entonces, así como disculparme", dijo Will.

"Tampoco es necesario". Beverly dio otro paso adelante, luego de regreso, luego finalmente cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla junto a su cama. "Hay gente en la ciudad que te está culpando", dijo.

Will frunció el ceño y el dolor en su cabeza volvió a subir. "¿Por Tier?" Finalmente logró ponerse de pie, silbando al tirar de su hombro.

"Sí. Y Gintare, y luego el profesor. Rápidamente se olvidan de lo desconfiados que eran de Randall cuando llegó por primera vez, de su pequeño y extraño museo, o de todas las muertes inexplicables.”

Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de Will y se frotó los ojos. Aún así no se centrarían. Todo en la habitación era borroso, sombreado en gris. "Tier mató al profesor Poškus, y fue el vampiro el que tomó a Gintare".

"¿Sin marcas en ella?" Preguntó Beverly. Sus ojos le dijeron a Will que ella le creía, pero ella no dijo mucho. "Y fue un buen número lo que hiciste en Randall Tier".

Will hizo un gesto hacia el vendaje en su brazo. "Él iba a matarme", dijo, el calor en su voz.

Beverly asintió rápidamente. "Lo sé. Lo sé. Fui yo quien los encontró así a ambos. Honestamente no podría decir si estabas vivo al principio. Pero su cara... tú..”. Estaba pálida, con los labios apretados. "Yo ni siquiera lo reconocí, su rostro medio escarbado y el ojo separado".

Era difícil pensar en el dolor, el láudano y la niebla persistente del sueño. Se frotó los nudillos distraídamente, empujando hasta que encontró el dolor a través del vendaje. ¿Había golpeado a Tier en la cara? Su recuerdo de la noche anterior era confuso, pero recordó la jaula de huesos que había usado. Sin embargo, Hannibal y Beverly dijeron que era Tier, no una bestia. ¿Era posible que Will hubiera visto a Tier como lo imaginaba el mismo, y no como realmente era?

Will negó con la cabeza. "Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso", dijo. "No estaba pensando con claridad, creo que todavía estaba medio soñando cuando atacó".

"No... no digo, no te culpo, te lo advierto. Probablemente sea mejor que te quedes aquí por ahora." Los ojos de Beverly eran amplios y sinceros, llenos de miedo. "No porque no eres bienvenido en la posada, sino porque es más seguro para ti aquí".

Ella lo dejó poco después, cuando él no podía mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo. "Estoy segura de que se acabará", le aseguró. "Pero una vez que estés lo suficientemente bien, tal vez quieras considerar seguir adelante".

La segunda vez que se despertó, podría decir que era tarde. Había una cena en la mesita de noche, fría al tacto y Hannibal se sentó en la silla, observándolo con una expresión extraña e ilegible. Will miró hacia atrás, sus ojos se encontraron por un largo momento, mientras él flotaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, y una vez más se sorprendió por la novedad de estar solo en el silencio de su mente.

Entonces los ojos de Hannibal se estrecharon y parecieron oscurecerse, y Will pensó que tal vez fue la intención que vio. Rodó débilmente hacia un lado, dejando un tramo de cama vacío para que Hannibal la ocupara, y volvió a mirarlo.

Hannibal tomó la invitación, moviéndose con gracia de la silla para sentarse con su espalda contra la cabecera. La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que todavía hubiera una distancia respetable entre ellos, pero Will sentía la intimidad de ella, no obstante.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", Preguntó Hannibal, con las manos juntas en su regazo.

Will se tomó un momento para evaluar antes de responder. Había una especie de mareada debilidad, sin duda una combinación de quedarse dormido y su fatiga continua mientras su cuerpo se curaba, y eso no pasaría por un día o dos.

"Mejor, creo", dijo. "Honestamente, me dolía tanto la cabeza que apenas podía sentir el dolor en mi brazo, pero el té que trajiste antes finalmente me ayudó con eso".

Hannibal extendió una mano sobre la frente de Will, apartando su cabello. Will sabía que debía tener un aspecto absoluto, sus rizos normalmente dóciles, salvajes por el sueño y el sudor. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, alentando el toque, y no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos estaba más sorprendido por eso, pero la sensación de la piel fría de Hannibal fue un alivio tan absoluto que Will en realidad suspiró de placer antes de poder detenerse.

“Se siente tan bien", dijo soñadoramente, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran cuando Hannibal le pasó el dorso de la mano por la sien de Will y por la mejilla. Su respiración se detuvo y salió apresuradamente cuando los dedos de Hannibal trazaron la forma de su labio superior. Un ruido de despojo se soltó de su garganta cuando el toque de Hannibal lo abandonó.

El colchón se movió cuando Hannibal se puso de pie, y Will no pudo abrir los ojos, sus mejillas se calentaron con vergüenza y decepción. Escuchó a Hannibal cruzar el piso y entrar al baño, y el sonido de la llave corriendo, luego regresó y colocó un paño frío sobre la frente de Will.

"Es solo una fiebre leve", murmuró, "pero no hay razón para que sufras de incomodidad".

Will se tragó la vergüenza y el miedo, recurriendo a la memoria de su sueño del vampiro por su audacia. "Tu toque fue lo suficientemente cómodo." El vampiro quería que Will se entregara voluntariamente y eso era algo que nunca sucedería. Tal vez, solo tal vez si Will tuviera que dejar en claro que había elegido a otro...

"Querido Will", dijo Hannibal y el corazón de Will se emocionó con las palabras. Estaba muy cansado y Hannibal presionó su palma deliciosamente fresca en la mejilla de Will. "El láudano te ha hecho delirar".

Will suspiró. "Tal vez". Se apoyó en el toque, los ojos se cerraron de nuevo cuando la mano de Hannibal empujó los rizos de su sien. Con cuidado, Will se inclinó más cerca y se acercó a Hannibal. Después de un momento, Hannibal puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Will.

Tal vez era solo el láudano y el dolor, y se arrepentiría de su comportamiento por la mañana. Pero Will no podía recordar la última vez que había sido retenido por alguien. La última fue probablemente la casera de su padre, que lo calmó después de una pesadilla, hace casi dos décadas, y esto se sintió muy bien. Conforte que nunca había buscado, nunca se había permitido a sí mismo, pensando que no se lo merecía. Qué fácil fue aceptar a Hannibal...

Los labios de Hannibal se deslizaron sobre la coronilla de su cabeza y su barbilla descansó allí brevemente. Will siguió esperando la bocanada de aliento que agitaba su cabello, pero nunca llegó. Se quedó dormido con los dedos de Hannibal atravesando su cabello.

*

Por la mañana, pudo ir al baño con mucho menos esfuerzo que el día anterior. Carecía de energía para bañarse todavía, pero usó un paño para enjuagar el sudor y la mugre de su cuerpo. Después, se las arregló para vestirse con una bata de noche fresca antes de agotarse.

Había otra barra de pan esperando junto a su cama con una taza de té. Cuando Hannibal entró a verlo despierto, sentado en la cama y comiendo, se detuvo en la puerta. Había una expresión vacilante en su rostro. Will no podía estar seguro, pero se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con su propio comportamiento la noche anterior. "Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor hoy".

Will apartará el pan, solo unos pocos bocados tomados del pan. "Lo siento, no tengo mucho apetito".

Hannibal cruzó la habitación. "Un viejo remedio pasado a través de mi familia", dijo. "No dañará mi ego si no comes, pero si puedes sobrepasar el sabor, la receta te servirá de algo". Luego, con una sonrisa indulgente, agregó: "Prometo una cena más sabrosa. por la noche, si eres capaz de hacerlo ".

"Eso suena bien", dijo Will, medio tímido, medio avergonzado por lo que había dicho y hecho, y le devolvió la sonrisa con cautela. Recogió el pan nuevamente en su mano buena y dio otro bocado. No estaba mal, solo demasiado seco y amargo. Cuando lo lavó, el té frío enjuagó la sensación ceniza de su lengua.

"¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?" Los dedos de Hannibal ya estaban trabajando en el vendaje en su brazo, y cuando Will asintió con aprobación, comenzó a desenvolverlos.

Ayer no pudo verse, pero ignorar el daño no haría que desapareciera. Esta vez vio como se desenrollaba el vendaje. Will dejó escapar un suspiro superficial que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo, cuando la herida estaba expuesta. Miró incrédulo lo que veía.

Will había presenciado más que su parte justa de lesiones en su línea de trabajo, después de haber visto el resultado de demasiados ataques violentos. Incluso los mejores cirujanos de Nueva York y Washington DC no pudieron hacer milagros. Las heridas de bala fueron las peores, el camino de la bala errático e impredecible: un disparo en el costado podría rebotar en la costilla y desgarrar los órganos internos, o los pedacitos podrían romperse, dejando a la víctima de adentro hacia afuera.

Las heridas de los cuchillos generalmente eran más fáciles de sobrevivir, cuando la hoja no cortaba órganos vitales o arterias principales, cuando los cirujanos podían coser la herida a tiempo. El resultado final rara vez fue bonito. Piel arrugada en rojo alrededor del hilo, pus y secreción, piel moteada. Los ataques de animales fueron aún peores, se arrancaron trozos enteros de piel, se expusieron músculos y huesos, y la infección comenzó rápidamente.

Pero esto... Will podía recordar claramente la sensación de su carne desgarrada, trocitos de cintas que colgaban de su brazo. El dolor desgarrador de tener su brazo arrancado del zócalo y tenerlo colgando inútilmente a su lado. Al final, ya casi no estaba adherido, nada más que un cartílago que lo mantenía unido.

O al menos, eso era lo que creía haber visto y experimentado. Había una larga hilera de puntos a lo largo de la línea de su hombro y por la parte externa de su brazo y una media docena o más de los más pequeños, uno o dos puntos adheridos, las heridas punzantes de los dientes, esparcidas sobre su brazo y alto en su pecho. La piel alrededor de su articulación era de color morado y negro hinchado, y había algo de enrojecimiento alrededor de los puntos de sutura, pero ciertamente no era lo que Will esperaba.

Pasó los dedos por la piel justo fuera de la herida más larga, silbando ante el dolor. No era nada comparado con lo que había estado anticipando. "Pensé que era peor", susurró, luego más fuerte, "debería ser peor, Hannibal, debería ser..."

¿Qué fue peor, perder su brazo o perder su mente?

La mirada que Hannibal le dirigió fue sombría. “Confía en mí, ya es bastante malo. Puedes estar agradecido de que pude limpiar la herida casi de inmediato, quién sabe qué quedó en el cráneo de los ataques anteriores de Tier, pero hasta que se haya curado por completo, corre el riesgo de infección. Ojalá hubiera más de lo que podría haber hecho ".

"No lo entiendes". Will pellizcó la piel con brusquedad, girando su brazo de esta manera en busca de más daño. Su hombro gritó en protesta, y de repente sintió que su cabeza se estaba abriendo, el dolor era nuevo y otra vez.

Hannibal extendió la mano con cautela, retiró la mano de Will del brazo y la mantuvo alejada. “Will--"

"No era un cráneo animal, era la bestia, Hannibal. Fácilmente nueve pies de altura. La cara era como la del bosquejo del oso cavernario, solo más grande, con dientes forjados de hierro y una máscara de hueso tallado ".

Will dejó de luchar contra el agarre de Hannibal y dejó que su mano cayera relajada de vuelta a la cama. Hannibal lo estudió con expresión astuta. Will no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, y por primera vez, al saberlo, lo inquietó.

Por fin, Hannibal volvió su atención a las heridas de Will. Extendió un ungüento untuoso sobre cada uno con un suave toque y al final habló. "El compañero de investigación de Poškus llegó esta mañana para devolver su cuerpo a casa. Poškus era un psicólogo experimental en Leipzig cuando Tier era un hombre joven. Cuando leyó acerca de los ataques recientes, recordó un caso similar en Alemania, en esa época.”

"Tier se creía una de las criaturas que estudió, y Poškus sospechó que estaba usando los restos excavados del oso cavernario en sus ataques. Envió una carta al agente de policía que aparentemente se perdió en el camino, y después de leer sobre el incidente hace unos días, asumiendo que estaba conectado, decidió encargarse de entregar la noticia en persona".

"No", dijo Will en voz baja.

"Randall Tier era un hombre muy enfermo, Will, pero solo un hombre".

“Hannibal". Era una tontería, pero sentía como si hubiera sido traicionado. "No, las heridas - las marcas de mordedura--"

"El artilugio que construyó fue bastante impresionante", dijo Hannibal. “Los resortes helicoidales comprimidos en la mandíbula permitieron que se cerrará con una fuerza increíble y la neumática compleja le proporcionó una fuerza inhumana. Es una pena que era tan problemático, una mente como la de él era capaz de grandes cosas ".

"Lo vi," protestó Will. Sonaba débil, incluso para sus propios oídos, cuando pretendía que saliera con fuerza. Más cuestionamiento que insistente.

"Estabas dormido cuando atacó, tu mente ha estado ocupada con pensamientos del vampiro". La voz de Hannibal era tan suave como sus manos, calmando los nervios de Will mientras envolvía sus heridas con vendajes frescos, cuidando de no empujarlo. "No todo tiene una explicación sobrenatural".

"Si el vampiro es real, es lógico que haya otras criaturas como esa", dijo Will.

Hannibal inclinó pensativamente la cabeza. "Tal vez, pero Randall Tier no era uno de ellos. El era un pretendiente, en el mejor de los casos." Sus ojos eran fríos y desdeñosos, y no fue hasta que lo vio, sintiendo una extraña incongruencia, que Will se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Hannibal de un modo que no fuera acogedor y agradable.

Fue discordante, por decir menos. Preocupante. Pero Will no podía pensar en eso cuando su mente estaba vagando ahora, cuestionando lo que había visto y creía que era la verdad. Había tomado lo que había visto del vampiro en sus sueños y visiones para ser la realidad de la cosa, pero y si solo era su percepción?

¿Era posible que el vampiro estuviera en algún lugar de la ciudad desfilando como un ser humano, justo ante sus ojos? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo podría confiar en algo que había obtenido de su investigación? Este vampiro conocía a Will íntimamente, conocía sus motivaciones, sus anhelos y deseos, las cosas que temía admitir a sí mismo a la luz del día. Y ahora, Will se dio cuenta, no sabía nada del vampiro en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Lo sé, lo sé, es como si el número de capítulos aumentara cada vez que publico, pero este capítulo ya era 6k, y aún faltan al menos otros 4k para este punto. Debatí si publicar o no ahora o simplemente esperar y publicar un capítulo súper largo más tarde, pero al final, esta es la ruta que decidí tomar.


	6. Seize the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a Yodalicious por sugerir esto en primer lugar y dejarme divagar sobre la trama cuando estaba luchando, a theglintofthetrial por ayudarme a solucionar algunos problemas que estaba teniendo y volver a encontrar el camino correcto, y sherlocks-freebitch por sostener mi mano todo el camino, ayudándome a mantener el impulso, y asegurándome que esto no es una mierda total, y que en general es increíble. Todos ustedes rockean mucho, y este capítulo es mejor por eso : D

No había suficiente dolor para justificar otra dosis de láudano. A pesar de la insistencia de Hannibal en que estaría bien, Will lo rechazó. Había visto demasiados hombres y mujeres arruinados por la adicción al narcótico. Sin el efecto soporífero de los opiáceos, el sueño era esquivo. Hannibal había insistido en una siesta si Will deseaba bajar a cenar, pero la mente de Will estaba ocupada con los pensamientos de Randall Tier y, inevitablemente, el tema de sus sueños.

Para ser perfectamente honesto, la idea de otra visita del vampiro en su sueño fue suficiente para mantener a Will despierto. Entre sus visitas y su sueño drogado, no había tenido mucho tiempo para detenerse en lo que dijo el vampiro. La invitación extendida a Will la última vez que había invadido su sueño ahora exigía su atención.

Will todavía podía sentir el toque fantasmal de la piel del vampiro contra la suya y eso lo hizo temblar de deseo. No era su intención, pero se sentía cada vez más excitado. Se puso de lado, con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza y se obligó a centrarse en lo que se decía, en lugar de lo que se sentía.

Desde la fatídica noche en que Tier atacó, las palabras que intercambiaron resonaron en el cráneo de Will. Intentó ignorarlas y, en su defecto, intentó negarlas, pero no sirvió de nada. Will podría mentirle a Jack y Alana sobre la medida en que su trabajo lo afectó, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

Por mucho que le gustara profesar disgusto por lo que vio cuando vio el trabajo del vampiro y se dejó llevar por esa mentalidad, la verdad era que era reconfortante. Sumergirse en ese profundo y helado agarre fue un gran alivio. Toda la tensión acumulada en su vida diaria se desvaneció. Todo el repugnante odio hacia sí mismo dio paso a una auto-satisfacción sumamente confiada.

Era peligrosamente atractivo y Will luchó contra él, cada vez. No podía permitirse permanecer en la mentalidad, temiendo que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo, sería demasiado difícil volver a controlarse. A Jack le preocupaba que este trabajo lo destruyera, pero no entendía completamente de qué manera. Will no tenía miedo de ceder a la seducción del vampiro porque estaba horrorizado por eso. Tenía miedo de rendirse debido a lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Will no podía permitirse, ni por un momento, imaginar cómo sería rendirse al vampiro. Cualquier placer que hubiera en el abrazo del vampiro era solo sensual. A pesar de lo que decía, su conexión, no valía la pena traicionar a las personas que le importaban. No valía la pena perder a Jack... o a Hannibal, en realidad. En esto, Will estaba seguro.

Eventualmente, logró quedarse dormido por un rato y se despertó sintiéndose aturdido cuando Abigail entró para atender el fuego. Por primera vez, a Will le pareció que Hannibal no tenía personal de limpieza. El trabajo de Hannibal lo mantuvo ocupado, y él era un hombre rico. Tan grande como era la casa, no tenía sentido que él se ocupara de ella solo, pero con la ayuda de Abigail.

Abigail se puso de cuclillas, mientras el fuego volvía a la vida y se detuvo cuando ella lo vio observando. "No quería despertarte".

Will sacudió la cabeza, levantándose con un brazo para sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera. "¿Que hora es?"

"Cerca de las siete", dijo Abigail, tirando de su falda en un gesto claramente nervioso. Parecía desgarrada entre irse y acercarse. Finalmente, este último ganó, y ella se detuvo junto a su cama. "¿Como te sientes?"

Will le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Desorientado. Aunque no tengo tanto dolor como hubiera anticipado ".

Abigail le dio una sonrisa vacilante. "Hannibal es muy bueno en lo que hace", dijo. Había algo extraño en su tono y ella no miró a Will a la cara, escogiendo en cambio el patrón de su corpiño. "Supongo que ambos somos una prueba de eso".

"Supongo que sí", dijo Will. Estudió su rostro, tratando de descubrir qué fue lo que le causó incomodidad. Había miedo latiendo tímidamente en su pecho, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Will, sonrió. Fue algo frágil.

“¿Nos acompañarás a cenar?” Preguntó ella. El miedo y la ansiedad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lejos de Will, hacia la puerta, y de vuelta. En la contracción de su falda en sus manos, y sus labios se apretaron juntos.

"Cualquier excusa para salir de la cama", dijo Will. Se enderezó, inclinándose hacia ella. "Abigail..." Extendió una mano y ella dió un paso hacia atrás.

"Pondré un lugar extra y le haré saber a Hannibal que nos acompañará", dijo Abigail, y salió por la puerta. "La cena será a las siete y media".

Tal vez ella desconfiaba de él después de lo que le había hecho a Tier. Él no podía culparla, si ese era el caso, aunque sinceramente esperaba que no fuera así. Al igual que Hannibal, Abigail había encontrado su camino más allá de su armadura sin esfuerzo. Ya se encontraba cuidando de su felicidad y bienestar. Odiaría pensar que ella le tenía miedo. Que ella vio la violencia de la que era capaz, y pensó en la violencia que presenció en su padre.

Pero no, Abigail no le tenía miedo, él no pensaba. ¿Miedo por él, tal vez? ¿Incierto de su pronóstico? El cuerpo de Will se sentía pesado, su cabeza aturdida todavía medio dormida. En este momento en particular, no podía procesar realmente el comportamiento de Abigail, y mucho menos tratar de profundizar en lo que podría haberlo provocado.

Con menos esfuerzo que antes, Will se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Como nunca había sido lesionado tan gravemente, no tenía bases para la comparación, pero el proceso de curación parecía tomar mucho menos tiempo del que debería. No estaba libre de dolor, pero sentía menos como si hubiera sido atacado y más como si hubiera dormido de la manera incorrecta y había forzado sus músculos.

Will se miró en el espejo, estudiando su reflejo. Los moretones en su mejilla y cuello se habían desvanecido a un color amarillo verdoso opaco. No tenía ningún sentido y Will no pudo evitar recordar las historias en las notas de Jack, de los poderes restauradores de la sangre de un vampiro.

Pero no. Incluso en los sueños, el vampiro se había abstenido tan deliberadamente de extraer la sangre de Will, o de dar la suya. Estaba siendo paranoico. Se lavó la cara y se pasó los dedos mojados por el pelo, convenciéndolo para que se recostara contra su cara. Una vez que se vistiera, el daño apenas sería perceptible.

Un fonógrafo estaba tocando en el salón, cuando Will bajó las escaleras. Algo barroco. Handel, pensó. Era alegre y triunfante, y calentaba el lugar con la misma eficacia que el brillo dorado de las velas y el fuego en el hogar. De todos modos, una nube colgaba alrededor de Will. Lentamente arrastrándose sobre él desde su sueño la noche en que Tier atacó, y se volvió cada vez más oscuro y más fuerte desde entonces, solo se intensificó por lo que fuera que había sentido de Abigail.

La habitación estaba vacía, al igual que el comedor. Will se sintió como un intruso, moviéndose por la casa como si viviera allí. Podía oír voces desde la cocina. Los tonos profundos y calmantes de Hannibal y los murmullos más suaves y preocupados de Abigail. No podía entender lo que estaban diciendo y se aseguró de hacer mucho sonido cuando se acercaba, para que no pensaran que estaba tratando de escucharlo.

Hannibal le sonrió cuando entró en la habitación, y eso provocó un poco de memoria que Will no pudo contener. Se instaló incómodamente en su pecho, y se encontró incapaz de devolver la sonrisa. Temía que fuera más una mueca.

"Me alegro de verlo levantarse de un lado a otro", dijo Hannibal, llegando a pasar un brazo por el brazo ileso de Will. "La cena está casi lista. Deberías de tomar asiento, no quieres alejarte demasiado. "

Will permitió que lo llevaran de vuelta al comedor, aunque no pudo evitar notar la forma en que Abigail agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de su caída de cabello, jugando con su cuchillo. "No sabía lo que te gustaría", decía Hannibal, "pero después de recordar nuestra discusión sobre su afición a la pesca con mosca, pensé que una platija no estaría mal".

"Si las comidas que he provado en tu casa hasta el momento son una indicación, estoy seguro de que será delicioso", murmuró Will. Estaba distraído por la forma en que la mano de Hannibal se posaba en su hombro bueno, después de que se había sentado, con los dedos acariciando su manga antes de alejarse por completo.

Inesperados, los pensamientos de su sueño resurgieron, y la idea que había tenido, de no estar disponible para los avances del vampiro. Todo lo que Hannibal había dicho y hecho podía tomarse con bastante inocencia. No había habido una sola acción de su parte para indicar un interés romántico, pero cuando Will los miró por completo, se hizo inevitable. Era poco probable que alguien más se diera cuenta, pero, de nuevo, nadie más veía las cosas de la misma manera que Will.

"¿Will?" Los ojos de Hannibal se lanzaron sobre su cara. Will se preguntó qué fue lo que vio, sin el beneficio de la visión de Will. Si tenía alguna idea de lo que Will estaba considerando. "¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?".

Will tragó una risa incómoda. Ciertamente, Hannibal pudo darse cuenta de las implicaciones de la pregunta que hizo. "Me siento aliviado de levantarme de la cama. Y dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Mejor que antes."

"Me alegra oírlo. No estoy acostumbrado a tener un amigo para un paciente ”. Hannibal lo miró con una sonrisa triste. "Debo admitir, te prefiero a ti como el primero."

"Al igual que yo". Will dirigió sus palabras al plato.

Hannibal sirvió el pescado, junto con papas hervidas nuevas y verduras asadas. Todo olía divinamente, especialmente después del pan con el que había estado cenando. El apetito de Will era voraz y él despejó su plato probablemente más rápido que educado. Hannibal no hizo comentarios, pero le dio una segunda porción.

La conversación fue extrañamente tensa, probablemente gracias al estado de ánimo de Abigail. Cuando terminaron, su ansiedad había desaparecido en Will, tan poderosa como era. Incluso después de que ella se excusó y él se quedó solo con Hannibal, Will no pudo evitar el sentimiento.

Los dos se dirigieron al estudio de Hannibal, como se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina ahora. Will se permitió un momento mientras se acomodaba en su silla habitual y Hannibal fue a buscar el café, a imaginar cómo sería hacerlo cada noche. Para cenar en la deliciosa cocina de Hannibal en su compañía y en la de Abigail. Para beber a tope de vino embriagador y rico café mientras Abigail cantaba y Hannibal tocaba, o mientras él y Hannibal hablaban, o quizás leían en la impresionante biblioteca de Hannibal.

Era una idea estúpida, incluso descartando el estigma social, suponiendo que no hubiera confundido el interés de Hannibal. ¿Qué haría sin su trabajo? Había pocas posibilidades de que los soldados rusos quisieran que un estadounidense se escondiera en las escenas del crimen. Apenas lo toleraban ahora y solo por insistencia de Hannibal. Will no hablaba los idiomas de aquí. No tendría nada que aportar. Suponiendo que Hannibal estuviera enamorado de él, pronto se aburriría de Will cuando se diera cuenta de que su empatía era más una carga que una bendición en la vida cotidiana.

Ese despertar, junto con su tensión y ansiedad, habían agriado su actitud cuando Hannibal regresó. Hannibal debió haberlo notado, congelándose cuando vio la expresión de Will y se acercó con cautela, como si Will fuera un animal salvaje. Will frunció el ceño y miró el fuego.

"¿Ha aumentado tu dolor?" Preguntó Hannibal, cauteloso al pasar a Will su taza.

Will se obligó a tomarlo con cuidado, y no solo arrebatarlo. Hannibal no era culpable de su mal humor. "¿He hecho algo...?" Se detuvo, y consideró cómo quería formular su pregunta. “Beverly Zeller me dijo que la gente del pueblo sospecha de mí. Que piensan que soy responsable de las muertes que han ocurrido desde que llegué a la ciudad, después de lo que ocurrió con Tier ".

"Como usted ha señalado en más de una ocasión, las personas de esta ciudad no son ni sabias, ni particularmente astutas", dijo Hannibal. Había un hilo de desdén en su actitud normalmente amable y plácida. "Preferirían culpar a un extraño que enfrentar el hecho de que el asesino fue su vecino todo el tiempo".

"No me preocupa la opinión de la gente del pueblo sobre mí", dijo Will. "No pude evitar notar la distancia de Abigail en la cena. Ella estaba asustada."

"Ah". Hannibal se recostó en su silla y tomó un sorbo de su café antes de hablar. “Puedo asegurarte que Abigail no te culpa por ninguna de las muertes recientes. Ni siquiera, me imagino, el señor Tier's. Cualquier persona razonable reconocería el hecho de que estabas actuando en defensa propia y le arrebataste su vida solo para salvar la tuya".

"Ella podría decir que no lo hace, pero es difícil ser racional con respecto al miedo", dijo Will. "Especialmente para alguien tan joven".

"Abigail es joven", acordó Hannibal. "Ella ha pasado por muchos traumas en su corta vida, y ha salido más fuerte por eso".

Will se tragó su primer bocado de café. El rico sabor floreció en su lengua. Pensó que extrañaría más el café de Hannibal. Apoyó el borde de la taza contra su labio, observando cómo el vapor subía y la superficie se ondulaba con la vibración de su voz mientras hablaba. "Si no era a mí a quien ella temía", preguntó él, todavía malhumorado, "entonces, ¿qué fue lo que le causó tanta angustia esta noche?"

"Ella es muy sensible, a su manera", dijo Hannibal. "Creo que ella está preocupada por tu bienestar".

Will frunció el ceño. "Estoy mejor. Estaré bien, gracias a ti ".

"Sobreviviste tu encuentro con Tier, pero él solo era un hombre". Hannibal hizo una pausa, como si esperara a que Will lo contra dijera nuevamente, pero no lo hizo. Will todavía no sabía qué sucedió en su habitación que... tal vez nunca lo haría, pero no tenía sentido discutir el punto.

Will hizo una mueca de disgusto, tragando demasiado rápido de su taza. Se quemó en el camino hacia abajo. "Supongo que era demasiado esperar que Abigail descartara los rumores del vampiro como solo eso".

"Ella es una joven brillante", dijo Hannibal, "y no he hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultar lo que hemos estado investigando de ella".

"Sí, bueno, ella ya ha tenido suficiente en su vida, como dijiste. Ella no debería tener que preocuparse por las criaturas de su pesadilla ".

"Abigail podría argumentar que lo que ella experimentó cuando su padre le cortó la garganta, y en consecuencia, la ha equipado adecuadamente para enfrentar esas pesadillas", reflexionó Hannibal.

Will resopló. "¿Es esa tu creencia?"

“Creo que la profundidad de la depravación de la que es capaz el hombre es impresionante. Y sé que usted, más que la mayoría, está en una posición única para apreciar realmente ese hecho ", dijo Hannibal. Will inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

Hannibal dejó a un lado su taza de café y se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. “Discutimos tu dificultad para asignar emociones humanas a una criatura como el vampiro. Usted habló de su deseo de crear como su motivación para los crímenes que ha cometido. Yo diría que hay seres humanos que son mucho menos merecedores de su empatía. Hombres y mujeres cuyo único deseo es destruir todo lo bueno y bello en este mundo ".

"Doctor Lecter, ¿aboga usted por el vampiro?" Will esperaba que su expresión expresara lo realmente impresionado que estaba.

"Simplemente poner las cosas en perspectiva", dijo Hannibal. "Tal vez para Abigail, Garrett Jacob Hobbs fue la criatura de sus pesadillas".

Will dirigió una mirada beligerante en su dirección. "Tú eres el que dijo que ella tenía miedo por mi bienestar".

"Tú fuiste quien asumió que era el vampiro al que ella temía". Su tono era tranquilizador, pero Will no tenía ningún deseo de calmarse esa noche.

Si ella no le tenía miedo a Will, y ella no le tenía miedo al vampiro, qué quedaba?

El fuego parpadeó en su visión periférica. Había algo burlón en el fondo de su mente, como el fantasma cepillando su columna vertebral con las puntas de los dedos. No tenía nada que ver con Abigail en absoluto. No importaba cómo Will intentaba distraerse con el misterio del estado de ánimo de Abigail, no importaba lo mal que estuviera con Hannibal, eso no cambiaba el dilema al que se enfrentaba.

Will exhaló, un largo y prolongado suspiro. No hubo nada de la disminución habitual asociada de la tensión sostenida en la línea de su espalda y hombros. Se inclinó hacia delante, reflejando la postura de Hannibal. "He estado soñando con el vampiro".

Hannibal no respondió de inmediato, pero hizo un ruido suave que parecía indicar una comprensión repentina. Presionó su dedo índice contra sus fruncidos labios en pensamiento, y Will se permitió preguntarse cómo sería besar la lujosa curva de esa boca generosa. Se lamió los labios en un reflejo inconsciente.

"Interesante elección de palabra", reflexionó Hannibal, largamente. "Sueño, en lugar de pesadilla".

Will tragó, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Vamos a discutir la semántica ahora?" Inmediatamente, se sintió arrepentido. "No, tienes razón. Maldición, "siseó, y se pasó la mano por la cara. "Lo siento, no puedo, he estado intentando, pero parece que no puedo desterrar los sueños incluso durante mis horas de vigilia".

"Ha sido una semana llena de acontecimientos para ti, Will. Te has impuesto físicamente y emocionalmente, por no decir nada de las lesiones que sufriste en manos de Randall Tier. No es de extrañar que seas incapaz de evitar este ataque mental ".

Las palabras de Hannibal fueron razonables, y el tono se mantuvo tan calmado y uniforme, a pesar del antagonismo de Will. En parte, estimuló su agresión y le hizo querer pelearse. Will había planteado los sueños con un objetivo muy específico en mente; no podía permitirse distraerse con esta frustración irracional que se agitaba bajo su piel. Él arrastró otra respiración profunda y la dejó escapar.

"Ese no es el problema", dijo Will, y luego se contuvo. "Ciertamente, la situación no ha sido ayudada por todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente, pero como sabe, mi trabajo me ha llevado a muchos lugares oscuros antes. Esto es diferente."

Will casi podía saborear la intriga de Hannibal ahora, mientras se movía en su asiento. "Dime", dijo Hannibal.

"He tenido pesadillas toda mi vida. Desde que tengo memoria.” Will retorció la taza de café en el platillo. “Cuando era muy joven, aprendí que beber hasta que me sentía insensato a menudo mantenía a raya las pesadillas. No era una solución segura, y ni siquiera yo era lo suficientemente autodestructivo como para hacer un hábito de eso..."

Consciente de que estaba jugueteando con su taza, Will la soltó con más fuerza de la que había previsto. Se miró las manos. "Estoy familiarizado con las pesadillas. Cuando el vampiro me visita mientras duermo, esas no eran pesadillas ”, suspiró.

"¿No estás asustado?"

"Lo que me asusta es mi respuesta a ellas". Will se forzó a sí mismo a encontrarse con la aguda mirada de Hannibal y se tragó el miedo. "El... deseo que siento, el deseo de aceptar lo que ha ofrecido".

La voz de Will rompió las palabras y sus mejillas se calentaron, particularmente cuando leyó la reacción de Hannibal cuando se extendió por sus rasgos. El brillo rojo en sus ojos mientras se dilataban, vagando sobre la cara de Will, la débil exhalación entre sus labios, se separó ligeramente. "¿Qué te ofreció, Will?".

"No..." Will negó con la cabeza firmemente. "No importa. No voy a aceptarlo ". Reunió todo su coraje, con el corazón dolorido en la garganta mientras consideraba lo que estaba a punto de confesar. Si estaba equivocado, si leyera mal el interés de Hannibal, esto podría ser el final de su amistad. El pensamiento casi le impedía hablar.

Si bien existía la posibilidad de que Hannibal sintiera lo mismo que Will, no podía permanecer en silencio. Sin importar cuán leve sea la esperanza que de alguna manera pudieran tener algo más que un momento fugaz y robado en el tiempo, Will se aferraría a él.

Will se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, yendo a pararse frente a la chimenea. "Esa tentación, ese deseo, palidece en comparación con lo que siento por ti", confesó.

El silencio cayó tras la declaración de Will. Inclinó la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de Hannibal, mirando fijamente a las llamas parpadeantes. Detrás de él, oyó que Hannibal se levantaba y el susurro de la tela mientras se movía, acercándose. Los hombros de Will se apretaron con ansiedad.

Hannibal no lo tocó ni habló de inmediato. En cambio, se acercó a Will, con los hombros casi rozándose y la cabeza gacha. Sus manos se flexionaron a los costados antes de empujarlos en su bolsillo. "Debo preguntar qué es lo que espera lograr al contarme esto, antes de que reaccione".

Will arriesgó una mirada de reojo. No había duda de el calor en los ojos de Hannibal. El pulso de Will comenzó a acelerarse y un calor de respuesta estalló en su pecho, dificultando su respiración. Hannibal arqueó una ceja. "¿También quieres resistirte a esta tentación?"

Will negó con la cabeza, con la más mínima sacudida de movimiento de lado a lado, y susurró, "No."

Hannibal levantó su mano lentamente, mostrándola. Will se mantuvo completamente quieto, pero no pudo evitar la forma en que sus párpados se agitaron de placer cuando Hannibal ahuecó su mejilla. Su toque contrastaba con el calor radiante del fuego en toda la frente de Will y el rubor bajo su piel. Apretó, acercándose al mismo momento en que Hannibal agachó la cabeza y juntó sus labios.

Aunque fue un suave y casto beso, ese primer y fugaz roce de piel fue suficiente para encender los nervios de Will, acelerando la necesidad interna. Will no pudo reprimir un gemido, finalmente se le dio lo que deseaba. El sonido provocó algo dentro de Hannibal. Levantó su mano libre para descansar sobre la cadera de Will, la tela de los pantalones de Will se amontonó bajo su agarre y se acercó más hasta que sus pechos se encontraron.

Las propias manos de Will temblaban cuando las llevó a descansar provisionalmente sobre los hombros de Hannibal. Ya esto era diferente a ese beso robado con Alana, tierno, dulce y triste. El toque de Hannibal, aunque más suave y cálido, lo llenó con ese hambre feroz, no muy diferente del toque del vampiro. En lugar de sentirse satisfecho con el beso, se sintió inflamado por él. Separó la boca, incierto pero audaz, deseoso, y Hannibal se lo dio. Su mano se hundió en el cabello de Will y con un fuerte tirón, lo colocó en un ángulo para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse más completamente.

Se colocaron juntos como si hubieran sido hechos para este propósito. Cuando Hannibal lo lamió, Will se estremeció y arqueó la espalda, gimiendo de nuevo sin poder hacer nada. Era incluso más intenso que en sus sueños nebulosos, medio recordados. Brillante y agudo, Will era consciente de cada lugar que tocaban, de las uñas de Hannibal dibujándose en su cuero cabelludo, enviando chispas de placer por su espina, de la forma en que la lengua de Hannibal hacía cosquillas en el paladar. Tantas sensaciones fascinantes e intoxicantes que nunca había considerado, pero hizo que su polla se levantara y se llenara con una rapidez sorprendente.

La mano de Hannibal se alisó alrededor de su costado para extenderse contra la parte baja de su espalda. Con la presión más leve, instó a Will a acercarse, esa última distancia hasta que Will pudo sentir la propia excitación de Hannibal, insistiendo contra su cadera. Los pulmones de Will se quemaron y él se apartó, lo suficiente como para jadear por aire, la frente presionada contra la de Hannibal.

Incluso en este momento, la prueba de su deseo entre ellos, Hannibal se mantuvo tan derecho como siempre. Mientras Will arrastraba grandes y entrecortadas respiraciones, Hannibal estaba quieto y calmado contra él, tirando besos en la mejilla de Will y en su mandíbula. Will tembló y levantó la barbilla para desnudar su garganta, y otra vez, Hannibal entendió lo que Will estaba demasiado avergonzado para pedir. Arrastró la punta de su lengua sobre el pulso de Will y bajó por la curva de su garganta.

"No puedo decirte lo aliviado que estoy", murmuró Hannibal, mirando el collar de Will. Había demasiada ropa entre ellos y fue entonces cuando Will recordó que estaban en el salón. Intentó retroceder, pero Hannibal apretó el agarre y lo mantuvo firme.

"¿Aliviado?" Will hizo eco. Toda función cerebral superior se había suspendido con el toque de Hannibal, todo pensamiento había huido. Ahora luchaba por encontrar el hilo de su conversación.

Hannibal tarareó de acuerdo. Él llevó su mano entre ellos, deslizando fácilmente el primer botón de la camisa de Will libre del agujero, y separando la camisa para su exploración. Un profundo y chupador beso en el hueco de su garganta dejó a Will mareado y aferrado a Hannibal para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba tan caliente con la lujuria, pensó que podría ahogarse en ello.

"No te das cuenta de lo singular que eres, querido muchacho". El pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Will sobresalía en el timbre de la voz de Hannibal, una respuesta puramente animal. Hannibal se enderezó, mirándolo a los ojos y su mano se curvó alrededor de la garganta de Will, gentil pero moderada. "No te das cuenta de lo difícil que ha sido contenerme".

Will quedó atrapado por la mirada de Hannibal, incapaz de moverse, mientras una fría ola de comprensión se apoderaba de él y rápidamente pisándole los talones, surgió el horror. "No", susurró.

Los labios de Hannibal se curvaron hacia un lado. Su mano se apretó brevemente, no lo suficiente para cortar el flujo de oxígeno, pero lo suficiente como para causar incomodidad. Se inclinó para volver a juntar sus labios con el pulgar sobre el pulso acelerado de Will. “Había pensado en una encrucijada con respecto a ti, pero ahora veo que los caminos que alguna vez pensé que eran divergentes nos unen, al final".

"No", Will lloró débilmente. No podía ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando abrirlos de nuevo para encontrar todo esto como un sueño.

Ahora que las piezas se estaban juntando, Will no podía creer que no había visto la verdad antes. ¿Podría anticiparlo por algo más que por su subconsciente negativa a aceptar que Hannibal y el vampiro fueran lo mismo? El frío perpetuo en la piel de Hannibal, el brillo rojo en sus ojos. ¿Y cómo pudo haberse perdido la falta de pulso, o la forma en que el pecho de Hannibal no pudo subir y bajar con la respiración? La curación acelerada de Will después de recibir una transfusión de él...

"Oh dios." La sangre de Hannibal ya estaba dentro de él. Debería haberle provocado pánico, pero todo lo que Will pudo reunir fue una punzada de decepción.

"¿Podrías fingir horror ahora?" Bromeó Hannibal. Su mano rodeó la parte posterior del cuello de Will, tocando áspero y posesivamente. El cuerpo de Will estaba muy por delante de sus pensamientos; Sus entrañas se sacudieron agradablemente.

Hannibal sonrió con suficiencia, como si supiera exactamente lo que Will estaba sintiendo. Inclinó su boca en la garganta de Will. El instinto le gritó que corriera, pero Will se encontró congelado en el lugar, con la columna vertebral hormigueando en anticipación a la mordida aguda de sus colmillos. Aún así, no llegó. Los besos de Hannibal fueron extremadamente, enloquecedoramente suaves.

"Ahora que has confesado cómo anhelas entregarte a mí." Su voz retumbó contra la piel de Will y a través de su pecho.

Will exhaló temblorosamente. "Dijiste que me querías a conciencia y voluntad". Salió mucho más rápido de lo que él hubiera preferido.

"Nada de lo que te he hecho es permanente", dijo Hannibal. Sus labios fruncidos salieron de un lugar detrás de la oreja de Will que lo hizo estremecerse de alegría. Las manos de Will, presionadas contra el pecho de Hannibal en protesta, ahora enroscadas en la solapa de su chaqueta. "Todavía."

"Como si me dejarás ir", siseó Will.

"Convertirte sin tu consentimiento no me atrae", dijo Hannibal. "Tan hermoso como estoy seguro de que tu agonía sería".

"Pero", continuó Hannibal, deslizando una pierna entre las de Will y moviéndose hacia arriba contra su erección, "usted ha profesado su disposición y..." Atrapó la boca jadeante de Will con otro beso y Will se abrió ante él, el hambre no se detuvo por su conocimiento. De la verdadera naturaleza de Hannibal. "Aquí estás, dentro de mi abrazo".

La mirada de Will se desvió de los ojos de Hannibal a la puerta, y de vuelta. "¿Qué tan lejos llegaría, si tuviera que correr?"

Hannibal devolvió los rizos de la frente de Will, con expresión cariñosa. “Debo admitir que cuando llamaste a mi puerta por primera vez, mi intención era jugar contigo y luego matarte, pero ya no. Eres demasiado exquisito para ser descartado de esa manera.” Tomó la boca de Will de nuevo en un rápido y exigente beso y Will se aferró a él, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hannibal, acercándolo más y sujetándolo con fuerza.

"Así que vete ahora, Will", murmuró Hannibal. “Me iré mañana por la mañana, y no volverás a escuchar nada de mí.” Le dio un beso a la comisura de la boca de Will, el arco de su labio superior. "O dímelo otra vez". Sus dientes se apretaron contra la hinchazón de su labio inferior, y por primera vez, Will sintió la promesa de sus colmillos. "Dime."

Los ojos de Will se cerraron. Se hundió profundamente dentro de sí mismo, esperando una cansada resignación. Sabía que lo que sentía por Hannibal estaba condenado al fracaso, pero esperaba que tal vez pudieran compartir su conexión, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento. Pero en cambio, había una frágil y trémula alegría flotando dentro, que amenazaba con liberarse.

Que podía tener a la criatura, que lo entendía por completo y le ofrecía la libertad del tormento de sus pesadillas, que alentaba a Will a entregarse a todas sus fantasías más oscuras. Y podría tener al hombre, que lo tocó con tanto entusiasmo y lo miró con tanto afecto, que lo tranquilizó en su propia piel.

Will asintió bruscamente. "Sí", suspiró. Abrió los ojos, fijándose en los de Hannibal, que lo observaron con expectación satisfecha. Su sonrisa se había suavizado en algo tierno mientras esperaba la decisión de Will. "Lo quiero. Te quiero, Hannibal. Todo de tí".

Las palabras apenas pasaron por sus labios y la mano de Hannibal se apretó, tirando de Will hacia delante para aplastar sus bocas juntas. Will respondió con entusiasmo, lamiendo inexperto en los labios de Hannibal. Su lengua quedó atrapada en la punta de un colmillo y el sabor del cobre floreció entre ellos. Hannibal gruñó, un sonido inhumano que Will sintió hasta los dedos de los pies y chupó la lengua de Will en su boca, dibujando en la sangre.

Hannibal tiró de la ropa de Will en busca de piel desnuda. Ya no tentativo ni cuidadoso, empujó la camisa de Will hacia arriba, tocó el frío contra el estómago de Will y rasgó sus pantalones. Will dobló sus caderas hacia arriba, su polla golpeando la muñeca de Hannibal. Estaba tan desesperado por el toque, que suplicaría, si Hannibal dejaba de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para dejar que tomara una bocanada de aire. Pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, la tela cedía, se abría, se arruinaba y a Will no le importaba. La mano de Hannibal se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones cortos y se cerró alrededor de él.

Will gimió de alivio, agarrando puñados de la chaqueta de Hannibal y empujó hacia arriba en su agarre. Había un dolor sordo en su lengua donde el sangrado se había detenido y Will lo raspó sobre el colmillo de nuevo, más fuerte. El agarre de Hannibal se apretó en respuesta, apretando su cadera hacia arriba, no podía decir si era más placer o dolor, pero el cuerpo de Will lo procesó de la misma manera.

"Admiro tu entusiasmo", dijo Hannibal, "pero llegaremos a eso muy pronto. He anhelado probarte, Will”.

Will tardó un momento en comprender lo que quería decir, pero una vez que Hannibal lo apretó contra la pared y cayó de rodillas, se hizo evidente. "Oh", dijo tontamente, mirando como Hannibal bajaba sus pantalones cortos hasta los muslos y se inclinó para dibujar la punta de su lengua contra la cabeza de su polla.

"¡Oh!" Las rodillas de Will temblaron. Sus manos aterrizaron en el sedoso cabello de Hannibal, aferrándose a su vida cuando Hannibal abrió la boca a su alrededor. Era el placer más intenso que jamás había conocido, la presión fría y húmeda que lo rodeaba y lo absorbía. "Sí", se quejó, "Oh, sí, por favor".

Hannibal rió y la sensación hizo que Will empujara más profundo. La garganta de Hannibal estaba apretada alrededor de su polla, su lengua dibujando la parte inferior, presionando con fuerza y plano. Retrocedió, liberando a Will de su boca, para besar sus labios a lo largo de él. "Esto es solo el comienzo, mi amor", dijo. Envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de Will y retiró el prepucio, succionando la cabeza expuesta. "Te daré mucho placer, llorarás y suplicarás que me detenga".

Los dedos de Will se apretaron en su cabello e inclinó sus caderas hacia adelante, empujando los labios de Hannibal. Se tragó la marea de pánico e incredulidad y se aferró a la atadura de la cegadora necesidad de unirlos. "Por favor", dijo de nuevo, más suavemente. "Lo quiero."

Hannibal mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Will cuando volvió a tomar su polla en su boca. Sus mejillas se ahuecaron alrededor de la polla de Will, chupando y tragando implacablemente, arrancando el orgasmo de Will de él. Will no podía mirar, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no gritar, pero no hubo forma de detener el sonido que salía de su pecho como un sollozo, mientras se pasaba la lengua de Hannibal.

Era demasiado y todavía no era suficiente. Will ansiaba más, incluso ahora. Hannibal tragó su liberación y le sonrió, complacido. Sus labios rozaron la curva del muslo de Will, apenas rozando la piel y Will dio un tirón a su cabello. "He estado esperando que me tomes", susurró. "¿Por qué no me tomas, Hannibal?".

De repente, un dolor punzante se disparó a través de su ingle, los dientes de Hannibal cortaron cuidadosamente a través de la piel. Will solo vio el destello más breve de colmillos relucientes antes de que Hannibal inclinara la cabeza para lamer el hilo de sangre que había dibujado. Will lo atrapó por la mandíbula e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinando su cara hacia arriba, y Hannibal no ofreció resistencia. Sus pupilas se abrieron de golpe, como si estuvieran drogadas y Will se dio cuenta de que era su sabor, su sangre y liberación, lo que hizo que Hannibal pareciera tan deshecho. Era una sensación de poder embriagador y algo que bordeaba el terror.

“Permíteme", dijo Will, empujando hacia abajo el labio inferior de Hannibal con su pulgar, instándole a abrir la boca. Hannibal separó sus labios y todo lo que Will pudo ver fueron las filas de dientes blancos perfectamente normales. "¿Muéstrame?".

"Te lo mostraré todo", prometió Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí, estoy agregando otro capítulo, * suspiro * No era mi intención, y honestamente podría terminar todo en un capítulo, pero tendrías que esperar más (este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de mi esposa, y nuestro 13º aniversario se acerca en un par de semanas), y la gente ya se está impacientando. Asi que. Sí. Otro capitulo. Eso es básicamente nada más que porno (ya he escrito parte de eso: D)
> 
> Sobre el tema de la impaciencia, aprecio el entusiasmo por mi escritura más de lo que puedo decir, pero confío en que siempre estoy trabajando tan rápido como puedo ofrecerles más fic. Entre los capítulos, trabajo en los capítulos de Una gran y espantosa estatura, y en muchas capturas, mientras que también cuido de mi niño pequeño y me quedo en casa, y me ocupo de algunos problemas de dolor que me dificultan mover el brazo. ¡Te sorprendería cuánta participación hay en la articulación de tu hombro cuando escribes! También escribo en una computadora casi inútil que regularmente me da el BSOD y me toma entre 15 minutos y 2 horas para que funcione nuevamente, y a veces lo hace REPETIDAMENTE, durante todo el día (como ayer, suspiro, cuando Fui a un café de juego específicamente para terminar este capítulo, solo para pasar 3 horas peleando con mi computadora y solo puedo escribir unos 3 párrafos: /)
> 
> Lo que quiero decir es que los quiero mucho, y me encantan sus comentarios y aliento, pero a veces se vuelve estresante cuando ya estoy trabajando duro para sacar el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible. Siempre puede consultar mi tumblr: http://moku-youbi.tumblr.com/ para ver las actualizaciones de estado, que generalmente publico al menos una vez a la semana, y para estar seguro de que no he abandonado un fic.
> 
> tl; dr, aguanta conmigo, el siguiente capítulo SERÁ el último, y se acerca, lo prometo. Yo ♥ chicos!


End file.
